A Soldier's Confessions
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Duo has been killed in a brutal battle. However, when Quatre finds a CD containing the memories, confessions and life of Duo Maxwell, they are give another reason to live from beyond the grave. Rated T for language
1. Goodbye

WARNING: This is a deathfic, and it's dark and sad... don't worry though, it's good, or, at least I hope it is ;;

A sad and dreary aura hung around the base that day, no one spoke... no one moved... it was as if time had stopped in the entire facility... no one was in the mood to do much of anything... especially four teenagers.

They, at the current time, stood on the front ground of the military base, dressed in their formal greens, and their saddened expressions... in front of them... perched on mahogany legs, decorated with flowers and ribbons, goodbye gifts, was a coffin, open to the public... to family... and friends...

a gentle wind blew and one of the men walked forward, his hard cold eyes closed in attempts to wake from the dream he was sure that he was in... however, when he reopened his eyes... there was no smiling face to greet him, there was no smart remark, or freindly joke.. There was just a serene face, rounded... pale... framed by long chestnut hair that was slightly curled because the owner had refused to let it out of the constricting braid he'd had it in for as long as he had been with them...

He put a hand on the side of the coffin and looked down into the face of his closest friend... as if willing the man to move, to show them all that this was just a filthy trick, that he was alive, that he would complain that he was hungry one again.. But alas... he_knew_ that the man would never move again... and it broke his stone cold heart.

" Why... Why you Duo?..." he asked quietly " Why did it have to be you..." he said, clenching his fist at his side. It took a moment, but he composed himself once again and snapped to salute the fallen comrade, before walking back in between another.

The blond looked up at him and patted his shoulder..

"It hurts... Heero.." he said, as if confirming that Heero Yuy should be feeling this way. The other just nodded, and refused to lift his head again... it was then that another blond man took the podium, his hair swaying behind him in the breeze, a grim expression gracing his otherwise perfect face, and he began to speak, his voice scratchy. It was a professional eulogy, a heartfelt one that brought most at the funeral to tears...

It was difficult to believe that the only relief from the war, the only relief from everyday boredom.. Was lying, dead, in the coffin before them as the ESUN soldiers closed it up, concealing the boyish face forever.

Heero and Trowa walked forward to the flag pole as the American national anthem began to play.. Trying to steady their shaking hands.. The two gundam pilots raised the star spangled banner to half mass, and saluted it.. Everyone followed suit and saluted one of the best soldiers the Military had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Heero walked into Duo's office with the others, taking off his hat and gazing around the place... it was just as Duo had left it before the deadly mission that had taken his life...clean... with pictures and memorabilia of his friends and his family... it was heartwrenching.

"I... still can't believe he's gone..." spoke Wufei, touching the photograph of the five of them right before the war had taken place... Heero looked down at it, and the memory of Duo's death filled his sense, numbing him.,..

_The field was ablaze with fire, houses were burning, people were running, and behind it all, the Gundams were locked in battle... a battle in which they were terribly out numbered. _

_"Damn! There are just too many!" yelled Duo as he jerked a control back, narrowly missing a hit meant for his gundam's head... it didn't feel right.. Something in his stomach had been telling him all day that this particular battle was not going to end well... and he hated it when he felt like that, because nine times out of ten, his stomach was correct._

_"Don't give up Duo!" Quatre called, his own gundam slashing and hacking at the opposing force._

_"Who me? The god of death give up? You must be off your rocker pal!" Heero had only shaken his head... even in the heat of battle, Duo still had the nerve to pull off comments and smart remarks... to all of them, that was something that kept them going... if Duo was able to cahoot around, then they sure as hell were able to continue._

_The battle was coming to a close, and, as soon as Wufei swung his weapon.. The last of the enemy mobile suits had fallen... the boys had won again.._

_"Great job guys! I say we get back home and party with SAKE!" Duo cheered...the man was just addicted to the japanese drink..._

_"I think I must agree with Duo, a drink sounds very nice" said Quatre as Wufei snorted_

_" Your meaning and_his_ meaning of drinking is different Quatre..."_

_"Yeah! I mean like, go out and get–"_

_That however..was the last thing that was uttered from duo's mouth as a bright green light shot through hsi gundam. He made a choking sound... everyone turned and could not believe their eyes..._

_Deathscythe stood, slightly slumped over... a beam sabre impaling it through the cockpit, disabling any movement... one of the offending mobile suits had not been properly anihalated._

_"NOOOOOO" Heero yelled, smashing the mobile suit away, the whole time muttering the same thing, no, no, no, Duo would be alright, it didn't hit it's target!. He pushed Deathscyth back and used Wing zero to pry open the hatch... what he saw.. Was nothing pretty. _

_Dangling in the wires and controls of the cocpit in the gundams hands... was the body of Duo Maxwell... he looked up slowly at the faces of his friends' gundams and moved his hand as best as possible, and salutedd them, before he went limp.. Blood dribbling down his arm and landing on the white paint of Wing Zero._

They had returned from that battle, in depressing moods, shock, pain, and sadness immobilizing their brains from thinking about anything other than their fallen friend... the Whole military base had come to greet them, cheering and clapping at the return and apparent victory of their top soldiers... They didn't notice that Sandrock and Altron were carrying the destroyed Deathscythe, they didn't notice the looks on their faces...

However, those who were close to them had seen... and had worried... and it all came crashing down on them when Heero exited his gundam, a limp...dead body in his arms... the clapping and cheering died away slowly as one by one they began to realize... that the body that was in his arms was pilot 02.

Hilde came running towards him, a smile on her face until she realized that it wasn't Heero's blood that was rolling down his rm... she slowed herself down to a walk... then, her hands went to her mouth as she caught sight of Duo, his eyes closed, his mouth in a little smile... and a blood red spot seeping on his uniform...

Heero put his hand to his face and took a deep breath, trying to control the onslaught of sadness that had suddenly overwhelmed his senses.. He had told himself that Duo knew the risks... as did every soldier... but _still_, why did it have to be Duo?...

"Hey guys..." the three turned to see Quatre holding a cd in his hands labled with their names.

"What is it?" Wufei asked as they gathered around the blond to see what he was going on about.

"I don't know.. But... it's Duo's handwriting.. And.. It was..." Quatre struggled to say the last words " It was made... before we went out..." he said as they looked at each other.

There was no need for the blond to say anything more. They gathered around the boombox in the corner of the American's office and put in the cd, turning it up and waiting to hear what was on it. When Duo's voice began to speak to them... they caught there breath... it was almost ass if the Brunette was there again, talking to them as he had before.

"Hey guys... well, I'm guessing that, since you're listening to this... I'm not around any more... and, to tell the truth, I am not, or rather, was not expecting to come out of that one alive.. Something told me it was the end.. But, ya don't need to worry, I'm probably torturing some poor angel, or maybe Satan, yeah, that would be fun, seeing 'ol spikey run from his life when I go after him with an autograph book... yeah, now I_know_ I got you laughing, even you Stone-Cold Yuy" Heero snorted and pulled a chair over so that he was sitting there... that was Duo.. The ever optimistic pilot...

"Well... I guess, you could call this thing my will, but, then again, I don't own anything that would be worth any value, so, I guess you'll just have to satisfy yourselves with My story... What I'm about to tell you... if everything from my heart and soul... things that I've kept to myself as long as I can remember... if you want to tell the world, go right on ahead.. The more people who learn from this will make my soul rest easier... but... this is mainly for you.. To give you some lasting peace.. And allow me.. To rest in peace.. Or pieces, depending on how I died...

I'm gonna explain _everything_, so that means, Heero, you have to deal with my rambles, Quatre, you might wanna make some tea or something –I always liked that peach stuff, made me feel warm and fuzzy– Trowa... bear with me... and Wufei...you can just deal too, as much as I_know_ you're gonna be like 'uhg, what's he going on about now' I know you are" Wufei laughed

"Baka..." he mumbled.

"Here goes nothing...this is... my story... the story of Shinigami..."

There, that's my first part.. And I've got all this planned out on paper down to every detail, so, this fic will be done sooner than I thought it would be.. And please, bear with me.. This IS a death fic, and it's dark, none of this stuff belongs to me and stuff... this is just how I portrayed Duo on the inside... Have fun, chap 1 to be up soon. PLEASE! R&R, I would really like to know what you all think about my writing, but.. if you're gonna flame, don't make it too bad, I'm only expressing my individual oppinion in my writing


	2. Solo Chan

R o X i a n–- I Don't own Gundam Wing, they respectively belong to their creators. I, however, do own the plot and duo's mother and experiences... I made em up to go with my story, pleas, if youdon't like that concept, don't read, it's that simple

Arigatou to:

**AwakeningAnger- **Thank you, and, I know what it's like to rad a deathfic and go up in arms when my favorite character has been killed off, which is why I tried to keep him in character and possibly show everyone a deeper meaning to _who _Duo Maxwell really is

**Sirithgliniel-** arigatou, I will definitely finish it

**Kami-Crimson**- Thanks! I try to make it seem as if you're actually there, witnessing it all, especially since I know I love being like that reading another story and don't worry, I ramble a lot too, it's a nice quality

Thank you to those who reviewed, you don't know_how_ much you boost my want and_need _to write

WARNING: those of you who are touchy on religion, I would strongly advise you turn around, there is a bit of bashing because of Duo's choice in Atheism, or, well, sorta.

Chapter One: Solo-Chan

The boys stared at each other in shock.. Was he seriously going to spill every little detail about himself? Even if Duo Maxwell was no longer walking the earth with them (or rather, running ahead and getting into as much trouble as possible), he was still willing to bear his very soul to them. Memories... thoughts, pain, the feelings of one's heart is what made up a person, and they were about to witness the very blueprint that was, and will always remain Duo Maxwell, even if there were no physical body to prove it. All thinking the same thing, Quatre, who was in control of the remote to the stereo, paused the cd and took a moment of silence to think.

"Are you all,_positive_ you want to be hearing.. This.. Confession?" he asked, looking into everyone of their eyes "Something precious is going to be spilled like a glass of water in front of us.. Are you ALL willing to accept what he's about to confess?" he asked as they neither answered, nor showed acknowledgment to the blond. And, it wasn't out of rudeness, it was the fact that their minds were racing over one thought._did_ they want to hear it? What would happen if the perfect image of Duo was ruined by something he wanted to say?.._needed_ to say... Heero was the first to recover as he opened prussian blue eyes, and stared into Quatre's aqua ones.

"We've known Duo forever.. There is no need to pass unnecessary judgment... over a friend" it wasn't hard, he found out, to admit that the braided baka was his friend... Heero Yuy, DIDN'T have friends, he had comrades and allies... and enemies, but not friends... however, Duo_was_ his friend, and it wouldn't do him justice to not call the American as such.

"I want to know what it was like to be Duo Maxwell.. What it took to be... him" Said Trowa. Wufei only nodded, unable to summarize his own reasons for staying and listening..

Quatre just smiled and sa back down, pressing the red** PLAY** butting with a gentle touch.

"I don't_really_ remember being a child younger than seven.. But, it's hard to forget a sweet face, strong arms... loving arms... and smiling eyes that always made you feel like a puddle of mud... at one time, I knew what it was like to have a mother. I can't remember her name, or my name actually, but, she's there, in my memory.. I was never called by my real name, whatever it was, it was always "sweetie" or sometimes neko-chan... where that came from I have_no_ clue... I can barely remember being held, being loved, and doted on... but, as everyone knows, happiness–at one point in time– does come to a close.

She'd died suddenly, right there, in front of me... L2 was never a safe place to raise a family, even if it were only two of us. Where we lived, where people live NOW, was always under attack from something, whether it be children, thugs, or mobile suits... anyways... I had run, run as fast as possible, just so I could get away from the men who'd taken my happiness away... taken my_ mother_from me... I don't remember how I got there, only that, I knew it would be safe to stay there until the morning and I could figure out what I was going to do then... When I had woke in the morning, man did I get a surprise...

There, in front of me, was a big pile of what looked like oranges and apples, a rare treat for the slums of L2... when I looked up, there was a blond head in front of me, and for a second, I thought I had died and seen an angel... yeah ok, go ahead and laugh at my imbecilic mistake Wufei.. But really... after what I had been through..._Treize_ would have been an angel at that moment.. And _that's _scarey"

They boys chuckled, suddenly with images of Trieze Kushrenada in a white dress... robe, with fluffy wings and a halo... then the picture was interrupted with the vision of Trieze using that halo to choke some poor unfortunate angel. It only took a moment to realize that Duo's voice was speaking again, and his descriptions almost made it was if they were standing right there, watching everything...

(AN: I had a hard time trying to come up with a way to sort this out, but, because I've read Gundam Wing : Episode Zero so many times, I felt it necessary that I did this as if it were third person.. It was a very hard decision)

_A young child, about 7 or eight years old sat up against a metal beam and stared at the boys and girls in front of him– especially the young man that seemed to give off the aura of leader. The blond was dressed in a little, off-white t-shirt that seemed to be too big for him, and a green vest over baggy blue jeans... however, despite the fact that he looked like a ruffian, the radiant smile on his face was enough to ensure that the long haired child was in no danger._

_" you can eat em ya know, we didn't poison em" he said, using the improper English he'd adapted, without a family, there really was no proper English to any of these kids. The long haired child gladly dug into the friot and ate, hungry from last night's little episode. No one bothered him until he was finished eating, then a little burp that satisfied both him and his companions. They all smiled at each other._

_"What's yur name kid?" asked the blond as the long haired child hesitated... he didn't know if he should really give out his name... so he kept his mouth shut._

_"It's okay, you dun have ta tell us..." said the blond._

_"Who.. Are you?" asked the timid voice._

_Big purple eyes stared up at his savior, and was surprised to see the kid's chest puff out._

_"My name's Solo, and I'm the leader of the orphans" he said proudly._

_"I'm... an orphan too.. Mommy was..." tears filled violet eyes and soon he found himself in a brotherly hug_

_"It's okay, we've all lost mommy's and daddy's, the war is bad and that's why... but you can stay with us! We'll take good care of you!" said Solo as the long haired child rubbed his eyes and smiled as well... maybe he_ wouldn't _have to be alone after all._

_"_From that point on, I was no longer a little child, frolicking through the daisies.. Ok, I don't remember ever doing_that _in my entire life, but the point is.. I forgot all about my mother, forgot all about the happy home I had lived in... At that particular point, there was always one rule that the orphan's and I lived by... live each day to the fullest, and only worry about tomorrow when it was tomorrow.. So I adapted.

We lived in a run down school building, the one that had been burnt a while before I was even born, but, there was still warmth and protection, and we weren't bothered. I had come to find out that there were a lot of kids that had been orphaned.. And they all lived in this building...We were mainly thieves, having no money, the only thing we_could_ do was steal things that didn't belong to us.. But, it was life, and I adapted to that as well... Solo was my closest friend.. I would follow him everywhere.. He would always brush the rat's nest that had grown out on my head... it was like having a big brother.. And I was happy...

Like I said before.. All happiness has to end, and, unfortunately, my utopia had began to crumble. There was a virus spreading around, a deadly virus that attacked the main organs before devouring the heart, literally,... in our little group, it was called IT... --yeah, real creative--.. But, we were kids, and it didn't make sense to us–why were our friends dying in front of our eyes... and then, we'd over heard a medical doctor on his way home from work... explaining that it was a deadly space virus that had been brought over from another part of the colony, and that, the medical center downtown was giving vaccinations.

Our first instinct was to rush everybody there, to get the immunity shot, but, who wants to help a porr, filthy little street kid ne? So, we had no choice but to sit there and watch as one by one, our little 'family' became 15...12...7... finally, down to five of us... Solo was a wreck, trying to find a way to get us all vaccinated... and so... he snuck out one night and grabbed as much of the vaccination as he could, before returning to us. ' here" he said " tis is gonna keep us better".. Only.. When everyone had, had the vaccination... we all realized, that there wasn't enough... for everyone.. And that Solo, being the generous soul that he was, didn't get any..

At the time, I didn't know he was infected, but, as the weeks went by, he became sick, and weak... and I began to show symptoms as well... I hadn't gotten enough of the vaccination to keep the virus from over running my system... So, the two of us stayed together as our conditions got worse.. And.. I can remember.. The one night.. The last time... he... was there... with me...

_Young solo stared at his best friend's face as he lay on the small, shoddy cot. His face was pale, and within the hour, his whole left side had gone numb._

_"Eh... number two" solo had called him that since he didn't give him name, and, it had stuck._

_"Do you need something Solo-chan?" asked the long haired boy's voice as he weakly scooched over to his friends bedside. Solo smiled and lifted his mobile arm, holding up a yellow vile. Little Number Two gasped._

_"That's the vaccine! This is great!.. wait.." Solo smiled and pushed it into his friend's hand._

_"You use it, I'm a gonner.. It's too late" little number two shook his head._

_"No, no you take it, you need it more than me" said the little 8 year old as the ten year old laughed._

_"No, you need it more than me.. You're going to make something when you get bigger, I know it!" said solo " You're going to be the bestest friend, and the bestest fighter around!" he said as little number two's eyes began to water.. He could see the fading light in his friends eyes..._

_"Promise me somethin k?"_

_"Any... anything Solo-chan..." the blond smiled as his eyes slowly began to close, and his spirit was slowly being called away into the world between the two..._

_"Promise... that...you'll end the war... promise you'll make everyone better..."_

_"I, I promise solo nii-chan..."_

_"Good... you'll.. Do.. It... I... kn..."_

There was a deadly silence in the room, as everyone clenched their teeth, gripped their hands... and listened to the sad silence on the other side of the Cd... they had never know that Duo had, had thespace virus... he'd never said anything about any of it...

" I... I watched my best friend die in front of me, and, at that moment, something in me lifted, rose in my chest, and I felt a new presence... ' you are solo, and you'll always be with me... we'll be DUO'.. I had said to the dead body in front of me... that's what my name was from there on out.. Duo... a significant gesture, now that I look back on it, to place Solo-chan in peace... and, as far as you all know, that's what I've been called forever...

It wasn't long after his death that I had recovered, and, as a duty as being second in command... I'd taken up the job of leader to those kids...I was now the leader, I was now keeping them safe... and I was gonna do a damn good job of it if I had anything to say about it."

Well?...waits for the beatings to begin was it good, so so? Bad? I really tried to piece together how duo would feel through his experience with Solo and the orphans.. And it took quite a bit of research to figure out if there ever was a solo, and if he_did_ die of a virus.. And the italic,_that_ was a hard decision as well, trying to figure out if I wanted Duo to tell it, or if I wanted to_ show_ it to you... well, second chapter coming soon, I broke this one down smaller than I wanted to R&R! Arigatou Minna-san 3 R o X i a n


	3. Father, Sister

1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, however, everything that you don't recognize is mine and DON'T Steal.. Ask permission

A.N.– Thank you to those of you that reviewed, you made my day ssooooooo much better than it had started out.. And so, to thank you all, I've decided to write yet another chapter of my story! Any questions, please send them to my email address or my screen name (death note angel) I'm always on .. And without further delay.. The story!

Chapter Three: Father...Sister

Everyone sat in the silene that Duo had left them in temporarily... they hadn't known that he'd been through so much at suc a young age.. To lose a mother, and significantly after that to lose a best friend who was nothing more than a brother figure.. It would have torn the normal person apart. Even Heero was astounded that his friend could even live after that..eve_he_ had never had anything like that happen to him when he was younger... well, what he could remember of his youth...

"I had no idea..." Quatre murmured as Duo's voice began to speak again, the hint of tears left from the bouncing ball of a voice that they all loved deep down in their very souls.

"Somehow, we all managed to live through the terrible plague, and, for once, I was glad to be alive.. I mean, who _wouldn't _be happy to have a name and so many friends.. I was the happiest little freakin street kid there ever was.. Well, sorta" he laughed a little, causing a pang of hurt to cross the hearts in the room... never again to hear that laugh...

" It wasn't long before the war became worse, and it started to affect us more than we had hoped it would... there were times that we literally had to run for our lives, diving from the evil bastards carrying guns... to orphans.. The war was the worst enemy that you could possibly have... and, our lives went on without much occurrence.. Cept for maybe a few close run in's with the old hag who lived in the center of the colony.. Man that witch cold run being born in the stone age... we just.. Well, lived.. It's the only way to describe it... then... well, my life took yet another change..

It had been a successful heist, managing to steal three baskets of fruit instead of one.. I was proud of my lil band of renegade thieves, they had out done me in my beginning.. However, i...tend to get a little over confident, and I tend to go loopy brained when I think I've one.. And I know you're shaking your heads in agreement– hey, I'm not ashamed to admit my faults, unlike_some_ of us **cough**Wufei**cough**... I had been behind them all, making sure that if anything bad happened (which, it didn't really) that, at least they would get away... I wouldn't have my protege's getting hurt.. But.. The poor priest I ran into did...

_Young Duo, his long hair cascading in tiny tangles around his shoulders to his waist, didn't know what hit him as he saw stars in front of his vision.. Well, nothing actually had hit the boy, rather, the other way around..._he'd_ hit the thing that was supposed to be hitting him, if that made any sense whatsoever.. Looking up, amethyst eyes gazed into beetle black, and he gaped.. The guy in front of him was ancient! Or at least really old.. Yeah, he'd give him that._

_"I'm terribly sorry young man, I wasn't watching where I was going" he said as he began to pick up his groceries and handed the boy back his apple. Duo was in too much of a daze that he didn't know the shopkeeper they had just swiped the fruit from was coming up rather quickly._

_"Hey! Get that kid!" he yelled and once again, duo was bright eyed and very aware of where he was._

_"Sorry gramps!" he yelled, vaulting over the priest's head as he dashed after his comrades.._

_The shopkeeper met up with the old man who was staring after the retreating back._

_"I'm... sorry, father Maxwell.. We just can't keep an eye on the damned kids these days.. That's the second time they've stolen from me..." he said as Father Maxwell looked up at the man with a sincere smile._

_"It's alright my good man... God has already forgiven them, and I shall pay for the stolen fruit" he said, his eyes gazing after Duo, who, not blind to the small amount of kindness that the Priest had shown, looking back over his shoulder before disappearing once again around a corner..._

"We managed to get back to our hide out and eat.. It had been the first thing we'd eaten for about a week, and for little kids, that's a _really _long time to go without food.. But, in the end, the building that we'd been staying in was being taken down for renovation, and we didn't get enough notice.. You could say that we were forcefully evicted.. And captured... there would be no more thieving for us... and to tell the complete truth, I was mighty afraid that they were going to kill us... soldiers on L2 are vicious bastards...That wasn't the case... in fact, we were all taken in by the Maxwell Church, headed by the priest I had Olympic vaulted over in my haste to get away from the scarey man with the butcher knife"

Trowa snorted... so that's where the fear of knives came from... he had remembered the wary glances Duo had given him once when he was handling his knives, and the frightened squeak he gave when Trowa had thrown them at his sister...

" Father Maxwell was a nice man, kind, caring... he never placed his life in front of others, rather, the other way around... he found the good in almost anyone, and to me, that was confusing, considering I never saw the right side to anything... So, temporarily, the church had become our home.. But, one by one, the other kids were being adopted into families, loving homes they knew that they would be safe in... but not me.. I always kept getting sent back.. People didn't like me... they wanted a quiet son, or they wanted a diplomatic son that would take them places... could you guys see me... **_me_**! Running around in a suit debating on whether or not there was enough oxygen left at the bottom of the ocean for all the glowy icky things? Hell no.. so... the church became my home... not that I was complaining. I didn't have to steal my meals, and I was allowed to take bubble baths... hey, I know.. Bubble baths? Try and tell a ten year old that it's not cool to take a bubble bath... which... started my first problem.

You see, there was another that ran the church with father Maxwell... Sister Helen.. She was his daughter.. And she was extremely kind as well... the only thing I hated about her... was the fact that she tried to cut my hair..."

They all looked at each other... yep.. First mistake anyone could make around Duo, was that they commented on the length of his hair and mentioned scissors..

"I think I screamed like a little girl when she got the suckers out.. I was_**not**_ going to let her_**touch**_ any hair on my head... so then, she brought in reinforcements... Father Maxwell... I was sure that my beautiful hair was going to get chopped to bits sniffle but, Father Maxwell told her that it was my identity.. And she braided it.. I didn't mind.. I liked playing around with the old dog in the courtyard, and being that it was in a braid, there was no way that it could get in my way now... I was happier than ever.. Now that I sort of had another family, and a loving place to call home...Heh, I can even remember one time... we we're having a...'family talk' if that's what ou want to call it...we'd been talking about God...

_Sister Helen and Father Maxwell looked at each other incredulously, before they looked down at the boy who was currently in Helen's arms, playing with the end of his braid as if he had said nothing before._

_"Duo-chan... you don't believe in God?" Helen asked as Violet eyes looked up into baby blue ones and he shook his head._

_"Of course not! Silly, if there was a God, then there would be no more war.. And lots of kids would have mommies and daddies..." he said as the two looked at each other wearily._

_" If you don't believe in God.. What_do_ you believe in?" Father Maxwell asked happily, staring at the little child. It was amazing how much this man tolerated, and how neutral he was to a person's beleifs and opinions.. Little Duo smiled as he hopped down from Sister Helen's lap, brushing off the little black suit he was wearing._

_"The God of Death of course! I mean... if there is so much death, he's gotta be really cool and popular!" he said before running off again to kami knows where... the two adults looked at each other silently before smiling happily.. _

_"That Duo-chan..." Sister giggled._

"To this_day_ I still don't believe in God.. And I don't think I ever will... not after all I've seen.. I can't be sure that everyone will die and go into heaven to become deities... nor go to hell and become demons... my beleifs at that time were that... the god of death was the only entity in the world that controlled life and purpose.. And when it was your turn to go... that blasted scythe would cut your life line–period

I'm very, very grateful that the two of them hadn't thrown me out after that... they were the only family I had, and I was happy being in the church, despite all that was happening around us... as long as It didn't affect us.. I was going to continue to love these people as if I was_really_ a part of their family... until _**IT **_happened.. The same thing I had been dreading since the incident with Solo...war touched my life again... heh, it seems, even to this day... that I wasn't able to escape from the infection that covers the human heart... with false ambitions and greed... if I believed in god.. I would tell you that war was nothing but a gathering of all seven deadly sins..."

Tah-Dah! All finished .. And I tried, yet again, to keep everything as normal as possible.. Meaning, no one was out of character. That means that I had free reign on Father Maxwell and Sister Helen... The manga didn't really express who they really were... In Episode Zero, it only said that Duo lived with them for a period of time and that he was happy.. Arigatou to all of those who reviewed... you really DON'T know how much I Appreciate that Until next Chapter Minna-san R o X I a n


	4. Author's Apologies

1Ohayo Minna-san tis R o X again, this ime, however, I don't have an update V.V

Duo: WHAT! no update.. How cruel can you be Roxi-chan

sends glare at Duo, holding a Kunai

Duo: backs away eh heh... gomen Roxi-chan...

That's better... anyways.. I'm sorry to have to do this, but my family and I are going to be going away for a while, (my uncle is leaving for Iraq and we're having a party for him cuz we might not see him again...then camping V.v ) and we mist likely won't be back til late Sunday evening... Du-chan of course will be coming...

Duo: her brother scares me more than Heero...

Anyways... again.. Where I will be going, there isn't going to be any internet, which means that I will have access to my computer, but unfortunately for all of you wonderful people who have been reading the story and have been reviewing–

Duo: ARIGATOU!

– I won't be able to update until Sunday... but there is an upside to this little apology...

Duo: O.o

You might end up with more than ONE chapter update! I will have enough time to get almost two chapter's done so/.. We'll see... Thank you again Minna-san for sticking by me and reviewing..

Duo: She forgot to tell you, but she is in DIRE need of a beta.. Specially cuz she's got soo many mistakes when she writes and she needs a second opinion... her nii-chan won't give her one..

Oh, right, correct.. So, anyone interesting with being my beta? I'm not really familiar with the terms of beta, all I know is that I REALLY need an editor.. Correcting my own mistakes DOES increase my knowledge of them, However, sometimes I do not catch my mistakes...

Thank you so much for your time and I shall see you all when I return ja matte ne Minna-san

Duo: yeah, bye!


	5. The God of Death

1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I own the story plot however, so don't sue...

A.N.– Thank you again to all who reviewed, and I'm so sorry I hadn't updated these past couple of days, I haven't been near any internet connection, therefore, it was prolonged, BUT! I've got a new chappie for you so, have at em

WARNING: Duo DOESN'T believe in God, therefore, there might be slight religion bashing.. I assure you I, myself, do not want to hurt any of you, so, if you don't like this sort of thing, please hit the back button a few times and read another story thank yo

Chapter Four: God Of Death

" The war was getting worse with every day that I was alive.. Everyday that I tried to ignore the further infection of war. It just kept hitting me in the face with a reality check... It had even gotten so bad, that the church had given up regular duties and was now a recuperation center for those that were injured on the colony.. My duties had changed as well, I was no longer just a kid that ran around helping father Maxwell and Sister Helen, I was now, the kid than ran to get medical supplies and to make calls to save the dying victims of te fight... sometimes, I think I got so scared, so heartbroken, seeing those people sitting there.. That I cried myself to sleep, or that I would run into Sister Helen's room to sleep with her... soon enough, I had cried so much that I was like a dry well... I couldn't cry any more. I remember the day that my life came crashing back to me again like it was just yesterday.. It was the turning point in my life, the day that I decided what my own purpose was going to be...

_Young Duo was bandaging an old man's wound when he had heard them all talking... a few of the soldiers were arguing, while Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were trying to stop the brawl that could end up being fatal._

_"We can't be holding back like this any longer.. Those Fuckers have to be dealt with!" yelled a woman. "I say we take all available personel and blow their sorry asses up!"_

_"Now, now my dear, this is a church, keep your voice down to a minimum and try to think straight" Father Maxwell said_

_"Father is right.. There are better ways to resolve war than fightin– " _**SLAP!**

_Duo gasped upon seeing the woman send Sister Helen to the floor, glaring at her._

_"Shut your mouth you religious freak! We are to far into this war to just sit back and negotiate!" said a ma and a few of his followers agreed in jubilee. Duo, a small child, was smart, he knew when he was supposed to speak and when he wasn't supposed to speak... however.. All that knowledge fell from his senses as soon as he saw his family on the ground... and he ran to their defense/_

_"So, you'll be satisfied if you get what you want?" he asked as the soldiers stared at him in shock._

_"What are you talking about kid?" they asked as his violet eyes flashed._

_"You'll leave the church ans stop messing around with us when you get you ace in the game..."_

_"You're not –"_

_"I'll get it for you, and then you have to leave!" he yelled over his shoulder, running from the church._

_"DUO NO!" Sister yelled after him... but it was too late... the child had gone..._

"That was my first stupid mistake... I had left them there.. With those ruffian war freaks... but, I didn't want to see any one hurt, and the only way to get them to leave, was to get them what they wanted.. And I _knew_ they wanted the mobile suites that were being kept on the small military base on the far side of L2... Well, I did what I had to and quickly found my way onto the base.. Since I was still so small by then, they hadn't seen me sneak in... and I was once a thief, so you could say that I was something short of an expert in that area... then.. I did what I had come there to do..."

They all shook their heads.. Stupid.. Stupid.. Every one of them knew that stealing a mobile suit didn't lead to anything good... not that it had mattered to them.. They were human war machines and could out run and gun anything that was basically thrown at them.. But as a child... they knew that chances of getting away were slimmer than had Duo done it at the age of 15...

"Poor Duo..." Quatre murmured... Heero nodded in agreement.

"He had to do what he had to do... just like he said.. Wouldn't you have done the same for a loved one?" he asked as everyone thought about that... would they? Yes, had anyone of tem been in trouble, the other would pull through, if to save a family member... and really, that's what they were to each other... in silent agreement since they had met up... all of them knew that in some way, they were connected by the heart... and everyone knew that " you don't need to be of the same flesh and blood to be family..." it was something like their unwritten law...

"When I had returned to the Maxwell church... it was in ruins.. And I knew.. That I had made a fatal mistake..."

_It was something short of a miracle as to how the small ten year old was able to just drive out of the base... well, let alone DRIVE at all... but he had made it to the church._

_"Sister! Father.. I got .. I.. Got.." but the words died on his lips as he surveyed the premises... everything that had once been his home. Was a silent graveyard... a silent... ruin... the garden was nothing more than charred grass.. The pews, the stained windows.. Were nothing more than rubble on the ground.. And in stomach churning realization, Duo began to run through the gravel, lifting stones, looking at the dead faces.. Searching, searching for what he feared was the worst.. Then, a cough, a moan, and a little sob brought him to a rather large statue of the Virgin Mary, crumbling and charred from the explosion... and underneath her.. Was Sister Helen, blood dribbling from underneath now exposed blond hair._

_"Sister Helen!" he cried as he ran over and dropped down next to the woman who was laying there. She opened baby blue eyes and smiled at the child before her._

_"Oh Duo..." she said, happy that the little boy was still alive_

_"Just hold on sister! I'll get help!" he said, moving to run for help until her hand grabbed his softly. He turned to see her staring at him softly._

_"It's too late Duo-chan... I'm not going to make it that long" she said as he shook his head and the tears that had been gone for so long began to fall from his eyes._

_"No... no.. sister, you can't leave me, please..." he sobbed as she touched his face softly, the light slowly creeping from her soft eyes.._

_"You'll do great things Duo... I know you will... don't forget"_

_"No.. No don't leave me.. Please..."_

_"Father.. Father and I love you dearly.. Little duo...".. And then, the woman in front of her, the one who had been like a mother to the small child who had lost everything... died... along with the man that was something like a father he never had... Violet eyes watered as the dams broke and he tossed his head I the air.. Sobbing hysterically... sobbing for what he had lost again..._

The silence that permeated the room was thick, and heavy like fog... Even Duo was silent, the Cd's time ticking away... None of them had known Duo''s past, or his parentage, and now that they had heard the heart wrenching tale of the death of his parental figures.. They didn't know if they wanted to hear anything more that what they had.

"I didn't...really know what had happened after that... it was like my mind had locked itself in a box and refused to open again... I was found, in that exact same spot by a few soldiers later that day... and, well, they recognized me from when I had stolen the mobile suits... but, I knew they felt pity and remorse once they saw what was left of my small family.. My small home... and they took me in... I was in a jail cell for as long as I can remember.. Perhaps... I think it was about 4 years... I was there... paying for the crime that I had supposedly committed... but, I didn't care... the cell was perhaps less lonely than I would have been out on the streets.. Only this time... there was no Solo.. There Was no Orphan gang... and there were no Sister Helen and father Maxwell.. Just lonely walls that echoed every word muttered within the bars... every once in a while, a guard would pass with a new recruit, and they would mutter to each other, thinking that I didn't hear them.. But I did... if it was one thing you learned from being in jail, it was the honing of all senses but taste.. They would walk by and point..

_" Who's that? He's so young... certainly not a criminal..."_

_"That's the survivor of the Maxwell Church Crisis..."_

_"But why in Jail?"_

_"Dunno your guess is as good as mine... but still... you know the funny thing..." and they went silent suddenly, as if making sure that the boy behind the bars was not listening.. Just because his eyes were shut, didn't mean that he wasn't listening.. But they were stupid._

_"In the wreckage of the church.. Her was the only one untouched.. The rest were dead, and he just sat there..._

_"Hmm.. Maxwell's demon eh?..."_

And that's when I had finally woken up, finally broken free from my grieving mind... as it wandered back to that distant conversation that Father and Sister had with me so long ago... The God Of Death... And now.. As I know you all are willing to hear.. I became the God of Death... an entity encased in a teenager... if I wasn't him by physical appearance.. Then I was him by soul... My spirit was telling me the right things... the unforgivable things that man kind had brought upon themselves, and I think I felt a surge of bloodlust run through my veins... fueling my hatred.. And I tell you now.. I have _never... ever_ liked humanity... I don't like people... I don't care how old, how feeble... how young.. I _hate_ them all... because.. It was humanity that took my life away... and I will never forget that... not until.. Well, til the day that I die.. And apparently that has already happened..."

The boys sat in shock... they would have never guessed that the happy go lucky American that was apart of their little family.. Had been so... so different... had been so hateful and cruel... bloodlust? That wasn't something that was uttered from Duo's mouth...ever...

"And so.. As soon as they let me out of that damnable place.. I blew it up... blew it up for what they had done to me and countless others.. And, as morbid as it seems... I felt much better... and from that day forward... I had put up a mask, hoping that people wouldn't see through it... that was until I met HIM, the old fart that wouldn't _quit_..."

Well?.. are you speechless? Man.. I didn't know that I knew how to be so cold and morbid.. Btu, in order to express Duo's hatred.. I needed to do it _..somehow _And the only way was to make him so angry that he talked about gasp bloodlust... but, don't worry, I won't make it into one of those " you guys never knew the_ real_ Duo" kind of things, besides... hatred and cold heartedness doesn't last forever... does it? Ah well, Hope you liked it, and I made it long because of the delay in updating...


	6. I ish back !

1THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To all of you who have reviewed for me, it's so great to see people who have gone and actually read the crap that I write... just so you know, no one around here will read it.. Seriously.. They just don't care.. And it's nice to hear other's views on it as well...

Sorry for not keeping up with my update speed, we were camping this weekend ( one word... POISON) and we were setting up for a wedding party that my elder sister will be having next weekend.. And on top of that, the river began to flood, so we were really up to our necks in work..

However, to my loyal readers, as a reward for waiting forever with bated breath, I have written a NEW CHAPTER for you all.. I must warn you.. It's sappy and a tearjerker... if you're as much an otaku as I am, you'll be close to tears.. And I was writing the story..

I have found my beta, and thank you **hawksamber** for requesting to be my beta, however, I've already gotten someone to do it for me. I appreciate you asking though.

**guest:** thank you for pointing that out... now that I reread it all, I did notice that the capitol letters do distract the reader.. Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I appreciate it.

**Rynn**: I know ! When I was writing it I was tearing TT

**darkrevenge:** thank you, I tried to catch everything that was...well. Duo

**Kami-Crimson:** I ish updating NOW

**Shadylady666**: thank you for the compliments

**Vitanie Tora**: I tried my best to get Duo in perspective, to tell the truth, this story has been bubbling around in my whacked mind for ages and I just now started to write it out with how I feel duo has felt about his life

**Virg:** XD! Lol, I don't need a new computer.. My laptop is fine, I just needed to have a connection to the internet

Thank you again minna-san.. And check out my other fanfiction that I will be putting up "Sand and Fire make Glass" a Gaara X oc for the Naruto fandom.. That might not be as good as this one, and my short Harry Potter one-shot with Snape XD called .. Well I haven't named it or written all of it yet XD...


	7. Howard

1Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing... don't sue

Warning: Duo's got a bad mouth...

Gomen ne everyone for the prolonged update.. I've been suffering from loss of sleep lately, and I needed a while to catch up on it, and I'm STILL exhausted... but, I will remain loyal to you all and update And thank you Tora-chan, you're such a nice person -big Duo-like grin-

Chapter Five: Howard

"My first night out of that prison was one that I didn't sleep.. No, I spent that night devising future plans... I was determined to live out what others weren't able to.. I was going to live for my mother, I was going to become a great human being for Solo-chan.. And I was going to change the world for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen... I had my mind set out... Ground rule number one flashed at me like a beacon on the sea.. I _definitely_ needed to get off that skanky colony.. I just knew that I had to start my conquest, what ever it was, I hadn't worked that part out yet, on earth, and there was no way that I had the money, or time to make the money, to get on a shuttle out of that hell hole.. So, I allowed my mind to revert back into it's thieving period...and I snuck onto the first ship that was heading towards earth, or, towards a place that I could possibly get to earth from.

My escape shuttle was the Yankee, a sweeper ship that was owned by the old guy named Howard. At the time that I snuck onto the ship, I didn't know that he was in league with a few people involved with operation meteor... I wasn't well informed, and my mind had been set on it ever since I heard that it was heading to the place I wanted to go.. So, I snuck in with a few of the Yankee's goods and waited out the docking.. I managed to sneak into what was a food storage room.. I couldn't tell you how I fell asleep... with the adrenaline rushing through my veins, I would have been able to lift at least two gundams...

When I awoke, I studied my surroundings... it seemed as if the food hall was at the very back of the ship.. That was good for me... considering I knew that the bridge would be up front of the vessel... I decided that it was time for me to leave my hiding spot and scout it out... However, that was another mistake.. I was so blinded by the excitement of my success, that I didn't see the people coming down the hallway, and I didn't hear them yell at me... and I didn't exactly feel the hit until my head began to hurt.. Then it hit me " well shit.. I was caught..."..."

_Duo managed to glare at the older man before him. Spiky white hair framed an aged face, saucy blue eyes were hidden beneath a very round pair of sunglasses... and the man was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a Hawaiian top... he glared right back at the young man._

_'How the hell did you get on here?" he asked as Duo struggled against his holders._

_"Easy gramps, found an opening in your security, shut down a few wires, and botta-bing I was here before you even had half of your cargo packed..." he said as one of the men holding him elbowed him hard in the chest. Duo jsut groaned... and then.. The man before him let out a guttural laugh that sounded too young for him._

_'"I like your spunk kid, it takes a genius to get through my security... what's your name kid?" he asked_

_"Duo... Duo Maxwell... and I ma run and I may hide, but you'll never get a lie outta me..." he said as the man laughed again._

_"Name's Howard... and Maxwell eh? As in Maxwell's demon?" he asked as Duo brushed off his arms._

_"Demon? No.. I'm Shinigami pal.. Get it right" he said, poking him in the chest._

_"Shinigami eh? Well... welcome aboard hotstuff, you're hired.."_

"Well, I think it's pretty self-explanatory... from then on I became the old man's... apprentice if you will.. And you all know howard, he's a machine nut to boot, so, it was no surprise when I began to take up mechanics and stuff like that... and I learn quickly, so, within the next year or so.. I knew the ship in and out, I knew about the operations against he war, and I was able to spruce up a rickety old Mazda to make it rumble like a thousand mustangs"

The boys grinned at each other.. At one point in time, they had all had the pleasure of being aquatinted with Howard.. And on all of those occasions, they had witnessed a sort of, apprentice and master sort of relationship between the two American... it was their belief that Duo and Howard were constantly at each other's throats with insults and teasing remarks because of the deep respect and care that the two of hem shared... however, there were times that they thought that their logic had been wrong, like the time Duo has switched the old man's shampoo with pink hair dye... Howard had walked around the ship with a rather large monkey wrench in his hand, searching for a boy that knew when it was time to hide.

"At least we know where he get's his nack for machinery and mechanics..." Wufei said in a sort of nostalgic way... it had always mad him feel... _something_ about the braided pilot.. Maybe respect of some sort, when he saw him working on an old car, or working on his gundam... he might have been envious too... because the braided baka had always done so in such compassion and elegance, like he didn't want to hurt the gunda, or piece of machinery he happened to be working on...

"Well.. Everything seemed to go on normally for a long time.. And I started to drop part of the facade that I had erected... Howard had kept me so busy, that I didn't have time to think over my past... and once again, that little phrase had come back to e in full circle.**_"Live for today, yesterday was yesterday, and tomorrow will come, only worry about the here and now"_** so I didn't really care, I was living alive, which is much better than living dead... if you can understand that concept..."

They did.. Living alive was something they had come up with in the heat of the war, the peak where everything seemed to be hitting them on full force... "living alive" meant that they were taking each step as it came, they were doing the very best that they individually could... "Living dead" was exactly the same... you were alive... you were breathing... but you had lost the light in your eyes, lost the will to move on and fight for what you dreamt in...and out of the five of them,... Duo had always been the one to live alive the most.. Taking in things.. And keeping the seriously optimistic view on everything... it was going to be so hard in the future to come... to not walk through life, without the American there, telling them stories, goofing around... and keeping their low spirits up...

"Well, _that_ didn't last as long as it could... because my snooping got me into trouble again–okay, so it wasn't exactly trouble... but we wouldn't have become friends had I not done it in the first place..."

Another chapter for my wonderful readers again, sorry for the delay, as I said eralier, I've been losing sleep, I've got problems with my teeth and they are buggin me... not only that, we're putting together a reception for me ungrateful sister -gets dizzy- it's too much.. But, I shall and will remain loyal to you all I hope ii'm keeping everything as in character as I can! R&R please k thanks Lurve j00 all


	8. Forgive My Absence

1Gomen to all of you who have been waiting so patiently for my chapters to " A Soldier's Confessions". Do not think I've forgotten any of you, because I haven't, I've just been up to my neck in sooooo much crap XD

#1. We've switched internet connections and companies, meaning, our internet has been out all weekend, not that I would have been able to get on even if it was connected.

#2. I have been going since Monday. My sister had a wedding reception planned for this weekend and we were getting everything ready, so that meant that I wasn't home at all this week

#3. I am in immense pain... we were tubing on the river this weekend and I was in one of the tubes... my bum hurts, my back hurts, I've got bruises all over my legs from the water, my arms are so stiff that it hurts to move them, and my finger is sprained, or so I was told... I'm wearing a brace because it hurts...

And to top all that off.. I was bit 15 by bees and horseflies, and I've got a third degree sunburn on my shoulders and back... I've got sun poison and I hurt... so, sorry if the chapters will be coming a little late as of today, it hurts to even sit here and type...

But I promise, I will not let all of you down, I will continue to update for you all because I lurves j00


	9. Deathscythe

1Disclaimer: don't own it... and I'm sure the lot of you are getting tired of hearing it as well

Warning: Duo's mouth again... is it just me or do we Americans have dirty mouths? X3

Arigatou to Tora-chan and Kami-Crimson-san for being my most dedicated readers I shall be sure to dedicate my next Gundam Wing Fic to both of you

Chapter Six: Gundam Deathscythe

"You didn't need to be smart to know that Howard was in league with the doctors, hell, you could be stupid to know that.. I mean... when G walked onto the Yankee, I laughed myself sick, literally... the man was a joke, with that wacky hair, and the huge ass nose.. I was half tempted to ask him if his mother was a witch back during the Salem witch trials.. But that would have been very rude.. So I settled for laughing my ass off.. And to my surprise, he didn't do or say anything... poor guy, must have been like that his whole life.. Kids teasing him about his...hair haha!"

The guys laughed at this. Duo was indeed right, the doctors were very strange, in fact, there were times that they all had laughed themselves silly, well, except for Heero, but when had Heero laughing in his life, besides when he had blown something up.. Duo's attitude had been the same for everyone.. He would constantly scoff at them and call them names.. But they loved him for it.. That was just..._Duo_.

"Well, as soon as umbrella head an I were acquainted, he and Howard got busy... and it was then that I learned of the Project Meteor, the program to send Gundams to earth as battle machines... now, I was no expert, but when someone mentions Gundam.. Then you cannot, not be interested in the topic of discussion.. And I snooped.. It was really fun too, cet, I got dust up my nose from being in the air vents.. And yes Trowa.. I watch _way_ too many ninja movies.. But I dare... it's fun seeing actors make all those funny noises—hazan chop!

Anyways, G was requesting to use the Yankee as the gundam transport until he could find a suitable pilot for the gundam.. And well, there was money in it for Howard, so the old fart was in for it, he didn't so much as blink as he accepted it, and the million cash reward... G must have been loaded... Anyways... the gundam was loaded into the spare compartment at the back of the Yankee, and that part was now off limits, it was like they were trying to hide it.. Must have been easy, hiding a goddamn mobile suit in plain day light.. Helllooooo, rule number one... _never_ hide something shiny and cool from Duo Maxwell.. He ends up finding it, and then you can kiss it bye bye... hehehe, I'm like a racoon, I'm attracted to shiny objects...

Well, for once, I didn't snoop farther than I knew I had to.. More or less, I stumbled across the information one day when Howard had asked me to clean out the systems... and I admit it... what I saw was nothing I wanted to see.. The plans were all laid out in front of me.. There... a machine called Deathscythe, indestructible, made of Gundanium alloy...specializing in combat, stealth... and they were looking for a pilot with high stamina, and a need for revenge or something against the alliance... the further I looked into the files, the more I was becoming sick.. They were just going to use a human being to become a killing machine.. I wanted revenge against tthe alliance, but I didn't want people to die by a blood thirsty killer.. It was at that point that I knew that something needed to be done about it.

That night, when everyone had bunked in... I snuck down to the compartment where the so said gundam was being held... I tell you what.. My first encounter with him was something I'll never forget...

_The braided teenager stepped into the rather large room and bright violet eyes widened in a mixture of fear, shock and wonderment. Laying before in on a platform, as still as death itself, was the Gundam Deathscythe. The black wings were wrapped around it like a cloak of darkness, making the horribly beautiful mobile suit look even more menacing than reality._

_"Holy fuck..." he murmured as he walked farther into the room, his eyes roaming the black exterior, the menacing face... if he didn't know better, Duo Maxwell would have thought that this piece of machinery was death itself.. Because, in the eyes of the boy who had seen so much for however old he was, something so terrible _did_ look scarey and wonderful._

_"So ... you're the weapon of destruction huh?..." he mused to the gundam... it didn't answer.. To tell the truth, he would have been really scared had the metal gundam spoke to him... but, there was something, like he was attracted to it, like it was begging him to awaken it.._

_"Sorry pal, there's no way ima wake you up... you're just a destruction bomb waiting to happen..." he murmured, waving his arm nonchalantly over his shoulder as he walked from the compartment.. Now, to bigger matters regarding a rather terrible explosive..._

" After that first meeting, Deathscythe was beginning to get on my nerves.. Every night I would fall asleep, and there he wold be, he reincarnate of death before me.. Finally I snapped, I couldn't take it. I _needed_ te get rid of that bastard before anything happened that I didn't want to happen... so I made a little, late night excavation to the weapons gallery and then I made my way to the Gundam's compartment.

_Duo slowly walked into the compartment and stared at the black gundam.. He was still in the same position as before.. Laying down covered by that cloak of darkness... but not for long... no, Duo was planning on taking it and everything else out of here... he just couldn't let a bloodthirsty killer loose, even if he _did_ want the alliance to pay... And quickly, he began to place the bombs in strategic places around the gundam. He looked up into the still face of the mobile suit and frowned._

_"Don't look at me like that... it's better this way, at least you wont have to be used as a weapon of mass destruction.. That would suck very bad.." he said, then laughed at himself._

_"What am I talkin to you for? you're just a hunk a metal anyways..." he said, tapping the gundam and hopping down from him and running down behind a corner._

_He reached into his jacket and pulled out the detonator and took one last look at the gundam._

_"Well ol buddy, looks like you're not going o be seeing the light of day.. So long..." and with that, he pressed the detonator button... nothing happened. Opening confused violet eyes, he stared down at the detonator, pressing the button over an over again... instead of being met wit the intended explosion, he was met with an empty and feeble clicking sound._

_"What the hell? Why. Won't. It. Work" he bit out and turned back to the gundam._

_"What did I do wrong?" he questioned._

_"Duo.." a curt voice announced the presence of someone other than the teen._

_"Meh?" Duo turned and his face went pale... great.. There was ol umbrella head... he was in for it now. However... the doctor dropped something on the ground that tinkled as it hit the aluminum.. It was the detonator reactors that were supposed to be in the bombs._

_"Hey!–"_

_"Deathscythe is a piece of art work,... you should treat it with respect..." said the doctor in an unnaturally calm voice. Duo just growled and dropped the detonator._

_" I can't let it happen, it's against my religion" he said as the doctor raised an eyebrow_

_"You don't have a religion..."_

_"Well, it sounded good..."_

_"Why don't _you_ pilot Deathscythe... take it to earth and become the god of death" said the doctor as he walked away, a smug smirk on his face. Duo just looked after him and then to the Gundam around the corner..._

_"Well.. God of death.. Hmm, sounds better than being the hero of a massacre.."_

"I don't think I need to explain that much further... I became the pilot of Deathscythe, and I was damn determined to change the world, for Solo, for Sister and Father.. I was going to become the God of Death, and I was going to open up a can of whoop ass on the alliance federation... I know you feel the same when I say that, the first time sitting in that cockpit, my heart was racing, the adrenaline was pumping.. It was almost as if his controls were _meant_ for me, like, Deathscythe had been made with me in mind.. And once he was up and going, it was like I almost had a human connection with him, like there was a human spirit within that gundam...

And yes... you're probably thinking I'm an idiot because I've been calling my buddy a he.. And it's because he... is a he... I can't explain it, I just _know_ that's all.. But as I was saying, I was astatic.. I was on my way to earth for the first time in my entire life... and I was determined to change the pace of this war..."

There you go, another chapter from myself I hope I captured Duo's... attitude well in this one.. It was fun to write, considering all the doctors look weird in my eyes –and other's I am sure– I just pictured Duo laughing his ass off when he first saw umbrealla head.. Oh wait, dr G XD R&R plese, I haven't heard from any of you in a while -sniff-


	10. Spandex Boy

1Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, they all belong to the talented Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yadate.. Amazing people that they are

Gomen to all of you who have waited patiently for these updates, I've been out of sorts all week, and I just recovered from my "wounds" of last weekend.. So, here it is, the newest chapter

Warnings: Duo's bad mouth, really, I do think we should wash it out with soap XD and Relena bashing.. I dun like her so neither will Duo

Chapter Seven: Spandex Boy

"I think that's where I will stop with my past, there are things that I plan to take woth me to my grave, andi don't wish to elaborate on them with anyone.. I'm ashamed of something I've committed, and it would only make me feel worse to admit them to the people I call me family... Speaking of family... I think it's time I elaborate on the chapter in my life called Heero Yuy"

The boys looks at each other and then to Heero who had the stoic look placed in his face once again..

"Him talking about you cannot be a good thing" Wufei joked as the Wing Zero pilot snorted

"Let him do his worst..." he muttered as they laughed and went back to listening to Duo speak.

"It hadn't been long since I had come to earth with my buddy Deathscythe, and the circumstances were a wee bit wonky at the time... actually I had pulled a gun on ol captain spandex.. And somehow, the whole situation had been trned around on me... which sucks majorly, considering I was there to save the bitch master... oh, and if I haven't mentioned it before, Ima get it all out right now.. I _loathe_ Relena... I think she's a selfish, pigheaded, prissy, pink loving stalker who's soul purpose in life is to follow Heero around confessing her undying love for him... First off there are tons of things wrong with that picture.. Including the fact that he told her he was gonna kill her and she still went after him, the fact that she has a Barbie pink limo... helllooooo, can we say cheerleader.. And the fact that she reminds me of a doll gone haywire.. It's scarey the way she just clings to Heero.. And man, I pity you something terrible, I wish you luck in finding a woman who can keep pizzacrust off of ya"

The boys full out laughed at that one.. Pretty much thinking along the same lines of Duo.. If it was one thing they loathed, it was a obstacle.. And Relana frequently proved to be a big ass obstacle whenever she could.. And poor Heero had to take the blunt end of it, what with her yelling " HEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOO" all the time.. It was enough to make a gundam pilot mental.

"Now I totally see why you chose to commit suicide more than once pal.. I would have lent you my switchblade for that one... but seriously...First impressions don't mean shit to me.. Which is the whole reason I never left you alone Heero..My first impression of you was a stone cold killer who had never been laid and who had gone through life without know what a teddybear was... but beneath that I knew there was more to the stone cold exterior that you showed everybody... I mean, I got the cold shoulder more than once in my life from you, but it didn't mean anything... Deep down, I knew that you were hurting, I knew that there had been something in your life to make you the way you were, and I was determined to change that if anything...

If anything, I saw a bit of Solo in you... you were always calm and you took control of the situation... there was a sort of brotherly bond between you and me, and now that I look back on it, I know how much you, yourself helped me stay sane and alive... Even though you hit me, and you called me stupid, I wouldn't give up because technically you needed to be my friend as much as I needed your companionship... You were alone all your life, I could tell by the way you handled a gun, by the way you interacted with people.. And I was danm determined to at least help you out.. I hope I did a good job... cause you know... you're my best friend, and best friends give their lives for each other... and I want you to know that I would have done that if the problem had arisen..."

Heero looked down at his hands... that's right.. They were best friends... and he vaguely remembered a time when Duo told him that...

_The two Gundam pilots sat side by side on the cockpit door of Wing Zero, staring off into one of the first sunsets they would ever see.. Heero had his laptop balanced in his lap, while Duo lay on his back, staring up at the sky._

_"Hey heero... you ever wonder why things have turned out the way they have? Like, you and I meeting before we met the others.. Or, the whole fact that this war is crazy and stupid?" he asked as Heero stopped typing on his computer for a second and looked down at his braided companion_

_"No... what happens happens, I never think too much into it..." he stated before going back to work on the computer, Duo just laughed._

_"Nah, me neither..." he stopped and looked at the sunset, his violet eyes gazing at it distantly. Heero noticed and stared down at him, his eyebrow raised._

_"You're quite.. Something's wrong" he said as Duo looked back up at him._

_"That's not funny, just cuz I'm quite doesn't mean there's anything wrong..." he said as Heero continued to stare at him, rasing an eyebrow._

_"Alright, alright... it's just that... I've never really had a conversation with a friend before.. Everyone's always died.. Or, you know, we're freaking gundam pilots for Shinigami's sake..." he said as Heero looked at him puzzled._

_"Friends?..." Duo laughed and sat up._

_"Yeah, friends, we are friends you know... talking, looking after each other's backs... saving lives together... I think that anyone you meet in life that has significant impact on your life is a friend..."_

_Heero continued to look at Duo, contemplating what the other had just said.._

_"Friend... yeah, friends" he said, trying the word out and deciding that it was okay to be spoken. Duo just smiled.. _

_"Heh, I'm getting that much closer to making you smile..."_

_"Baka..."_

_"Hey..." Duo's pathetic attempt at a glare._

_"Hn..." Heero's very good attempt at a smirk..._

Heero smiled faintly at the memory.. Yeah, he and Duo were friends, and would always remain so... It took him a while to notice that Duo was speaking again..

" Actually... I really want to apologize for being a childish ass Heero... sometimes I think I was a little over board, and I just want you to know that, despite all that I've said and done, I dun want you to hate me for being an idiot... and I've a favor to ask you... I want you to take care of my Deathscythe... can ya? I don't want him toyed around with... I want you to find him a good pilot.. And don't start on the shit about no one is gonna be as good as me.. I know there's a kid out there waiting to spread his wings and I want you to hlep em along.. Besides... I wouldn't trust my beloved Gundam in any one else's custody.. And besides.. Deathscythe likes Wing Zero.. Didn't you know your gundam is a girl. Hahaha ok now I know you think I'm weird..."

Heero sat there silently, looking down at the floor and letting everything the Deathscythe pilot had just said sink into his brain...

"No Duo... you were never a childish ass... you were... Duo"

Heero

Tahdah, chappie seven is up and runnin .. And I'm really sorry to those of you who do like Relana, but I absolutly HATE her with a passion, she's like the anime version of Hilary Duff.. And I LOATH with 1000 suns, Hilary Duff.. So, if I'm gonna hate her, so are the boys... and I thought it would be fun to give the gundam's genders. I mean.. C'mon.. You all _know_ Altron Gundam and Shelong HAVE to be girls, just to piss Wufei off.. And I can see Sandrock being a very masculine personality... now that I think about it, I might write a short ficlet about the gundams' personalities.. Read and review and tell me waht ya think, I'm always up for ideas


	11. Update Thinger

1RoXian: BWUHAHA! I have returned from the dreaded abyss known as... camping...--;

Dante: You camp every weekend..

RoXian: yeah well– oh and This is Dante Sparda, my new sidekick, I've borrowed him from his game for a while

Dante: Damn fangirl obsessions

RoXian: WAI! Anywhos.. I'm here to update ya'll on a little information

Dante: Actually, it's just stalling because she doesn't have the next chapter up yet...

RoXian: shush you moronic mercenary, they were NOT supposed to know that

Dante: Whoops...

RoXian: Anywho, first order of business– to reply to my lovely reviewers cuddles you all

**BloodspillerInulover:**I shall update soon! does heroic pose however, at this current time... it's 1:40 AM and I should be in BED

Dante: she's an insomniac.. And you people don't help

RoXian: Shut up, I am addicted to my fans they are very nice and fun to chat with over reviews

**Hitokimi:** My, my, a new face and thank you for pointing out what you felt about the Gundams' personalities, you've given me new inscentive to actually post a gundam ficlet, or ven turn it into a real fic XD here are a few guidlines that I've sketched

Wing Zero – typical angel model, perfect face, perfect hair, herfect attire... not the perfect social skills XD kinda makes ya think of Hee-chan ne? I picture her of being something short of the leader of the Gundam spirits. Long flowing robes of soft yellow, white wings, blue and red armor plates...

Deathscythe– an almost exact copy of his pilot... Very rambunctious, loud, headstrong, never really thinks too much into the situation, really likes Wing zero XD.. Can have a very serious side, c'mon, the god of death... carries a scythe, has black bat wings, long black robes, a braid

Sandrock– very masculine and strong, prefferably the warrior type kind of being... I picture him dressed as Kilik ( Soul Calibur II or III check it out on Wikipedia) has a mangled kind of cloak on, very wise with the ways, very fond of his 'little' pilot.

Heavyarms– very quiet, prefering to get his point across with his weapons than anything else. I picture him as a knight, almost like "the knight in shining armor". Very lithe and agile, diplomatic too.

Altron/Shenlong– "Nataku" I will definatly love making HER up.. I love the whole idea of Wufei's gundam being female, considering he himself is a sexist.. But Nataku I picture as a spitfire.. A bundle of energy and attitude, likeing things done with honor and precision, also dressed like an ancient japanese or chinese princess or warrior, haven't made that out yet

and are you really serious about drawing it! I would love that! I was planning on doing the same thing LMAO can't wait!

**KC-chan (Kami-Crimson):** Yes I know, I do so loathe Hilary Duff, she makes me want to hurls in a bucket

Dante: twitches priss wads are not my favorite people...

RoXian: I just picture her as Hilary's anime double, and that's PRETTY scarey XD, but as to how long I plan on making it, I plan on giving each of the boys a chapter, writing one about Duo's beleifes on friendship, why he thinks people fight, and why he chose to exist instead of slitting the wrist a long time ago, and then I plan another chapter that reflects on how Duo's "will" has affected the boys and waht they do afterwards.. Ther might be an epilogue where it's seen from Duo's POV, but that's a bit iffy at the current time

Dante: meaning, she can't make up her mind...

RoXian: yes.. That too

**Tora-chan:** Yes, I'm feeling much better, though, I've gotten MORE sunburn

Dante: haha, on her face

RoXian: yes, and it hurts like a mother – Dante covers mouth

Dante: it hurts really bad...

RoXian: and I dunno how I thought of Wing Zero being female, I guess I was thinking about the whole thing with Duo and Heero being a couple.. I DON'T support that couple, but I think if their gundam spirits were somewhat... I guess you could say " in love" then that would give the two a deeper bond.. But c'mon, do you REALLY think Heero and Duo would hook up? And Yeah, SPOILER ALERT! I think I was going to have Wufei get a little sentimental and mushy gushy after Duo explains to him a few ..."things XD"

Which brings me to a poll! w00t!

**Which goofy nickname should I use for Wufei?**

_**Wu-bear**_

_**Wuffles**_

_**Wu-babe**_

_**Chang hi woo (chang high noon XD)**_

Dante: Wu-bear? That poor man...

RoXian: I find them all hilarious... lol, and I don't remember who authored it, but there was a fic called shinigami's cross, and the way that author portrayed Duo had me laughing my bum off... he had the best name for Heero

Dante: Heero yoo-hoo-e XD

Roxian: and who could pass up a chance to call Zechs Zexy Zechsy? They wouldn't be lying! two words.. NO SHIRT goes into a fan girl fit

Dante: I've noticed that she has two obsessions.. No THREE Men without shirts... men with long hair... and me...

RoXian: Well, we've rambled enough and it's now 2:05 AM and I REALY need to get to bed XD, so, lemme know what Duo's nick for Wufei should be, I'll let ya'll know when that chapter comes up

Dante & RoXian: ja matte ne Minna-san


	12. QBall

1I'm getting tired of saying the disclaimer...so this time, my dear adorably evil minion Yazoo shall say it for me... proceed

Yazoo: RoXi-chan does not own Gundam Wing, however, she does own the plot.. So do not steal, or I shall hunt you down and beat you with Loz

RoXian– ooo you've been forewarned O.o and btw, the poll for Wu-chan's nickkie will be open for another... two chapters, this one and the next, so, I will announce the winning nickname in Wufei's chappie

Yazoo– RoXi-chan, you're rambling... please get on with the story so tat I may whitness the torture of someone other than myself...

RoXian– kay :3

Warnings: Duo's foul mouth yet again, and bad jokes about Quatre being Arabic, poor fellow.

Chapter Eight: Q-ball

"To tell the truth, I can't really remember the exact date that I met Quatre, only that, it was a better meeting than what I had, had with Heero.. He didn't try to destroy my gundam when trying to obliterate his own... Actually, and don't feel bad Q.. I thought you were a girl at first, considering you were surrounded by 29 of them" Duo said as everyone turned to look at Quatre in shock, the blond smiled up through his bangs.

"My sisters" was his only reply and really, they need no more.

"And before I gone on, I want to express my deep sympathy for you Quatre.. Having to grow up playing tea party and having your cheeks pinched by tons of women... I'm not saying it's bad, but I'm guessing after a while it would have gotten really annoying.. Especially when you got away from one and then someone eles mobbed you.. You will be surprised to hear that you have a rapidly growing fandom that's run by millions of Fangirls.. I tell you what... the internet can reveal and hide some scarey shit.. I should know..." Duo made Quatre laugh.. He was vividly aware of what Duo was talking about, especially since it had happened on their first meeting...

_Quatre smiled at Duo's reaction to his house._

_"It's a bit... big.." he said as the braided pilot looked over to in with an incredulous look_

_"Big? Try ginormous and you've got it about right... god, how many people live with you Q?" he asked as Quatre gave a sort of sheepish laugh._

_"You'll find out soon enough..." he said, leading his new friend into the mansion where they were met by many guards._

_"Mater Quatre, the gundams have been stored up in the bunker"_

_"Lemon or normal tea Master Quatre"_

_"Master Quatre" the blond held up his hands._

_"Please..everyone, I would like some privacy with my quest, we've a few things to discuss" he said as the men all bowed themselves away._

_"I soooooo don't want to be a rich kid.. You've got it bad.." Duo laughed as Quatre shook his head and sat down in a chair provided in a meeting room._

_"It's not really that bad... I can handle subordinates... however..." Suddenly there was a little squeal and Quatre winced, opening one eye to see twin blonds running and glomping Duo._

_"Quat-chan, did you finally bring the pizza boy home?" one of them squealed, squishing Duo. The poor American looked like he was about to turn blue from lack of oxygen._

_"Adara, Andora, please stop molesting my guest, and no, he's not the pizza boy..." Quatre said rolling his eyes as the two girls looked at each other and let up a little bit on Duo, who looked almost relieved to be able to intake oxygen (A.N. which by the way folks you need to live XD) once again._

_"No, you're right.." said Adara_

_"He's cuter!" Andora squealed as the two once again glomped Duo._

_"Please you two I need to discuss things with my friend" he said quietly as the two each gave Duo a kiss on the cheek and disappeared, giggling their heads off. Quatre could nto help but laugh._

_Duo's hair was messed up, his eyes half lidded and a weird look on his face... to say the least, he looked as if he'd just woken up by a bad handover._

_"I'm terribly sorray about that.. They.. Have an obsession with... guys and long hair" he said as Duo seemed to recover a bit._

_"You poor poor individual..." Duo whimpered as there was another squealing and both boys went pale, Quatre out of what he _knew_ was going to happen, and Duo out of _fear_ of what would happen._

_"Um.. I think we should take our nonexistent conversation to my room where I can lock the door" Quatre offered as he and Duo watched the hord of women running in their general direction_

_"Brilliant idea!" he said as the two teenagers ran from the hord of blonds.._

_"Holy Fuck! How many women live in this house?" Duo yelled once they got into Quatre's room, the blond huffed._

_"Too many.. And they're all my sisters.." he said almost horrified. Duo's jaw dropped._

_"I've known you for two hours and your sisters are already chasing me..."_

_"Yo poor unfortunate soul..."_

Poor duo had been kissed and hugged and practically molested the first day he met Quatre, which he later informed that he didn't mind, he was irresistible anyways.

"I suggest going out and getting a piercing Q-ball, they might back off then... btu really... like I said before, first impressions mean nothing, so, I had made another friend in Quatre.. And let me tell you, it beat being alone when on a mission, or when flying back to space... once on earth for a while, and then traveling space alone, it can make a man go mad...And I truly believe, that out of all of us, Quatre, I believe in you most of all, being able to change the shit ass world we all live in... the first time I met you there was just something that told me.. Strength lies within this boy.. Ok so it wasn't eh voice of Darth Vader or anything, btu still, there was something _there_ that I knew would make you strong.. So many times I've been saved from the wrath of Wufei and Heero from you, or you've saved my life on the battle field.. And you don't know how much I appreciate you being there for me when I know that everyone in the world wouldn't give a damn if I was alive or not.

In a way, you remind me of Sister Helen... she was especially kind to everyone, and it didn't matter whose side you were one, she would always be there to support both sides... I can't remember how many times you've told me your opinions about something and then turned right around and given me a perfect explanation about the opposite.. I think you have a gift of bringing one and another together.. Like those dots on a Yin and Yang symbol" Duo said as Quatre smiled, yeah he knew he was soft ... and Do had pointed that out so many times before...

_Duo and Quatre sat together in a meal hall, boh dressed in their Preventer uniforms... they were having a very, amusing conversation. Duo pointed his fork at Quatre's nose_

_"You, my dear Iraqi, are too soft for your own good, it's a wonder that those poor excuses for soldiers don't walk all over you" he said as Quatre blinked._

_"Duo, just because I'm Arabic does not mean that I'm from Iraq" he said, remembering the fact that Duo's home country had once been in a war with the Iraq people.. Even if it was a long time ago... however, Duo was obviously not listening._

_"I think you should try glaring at them once in a while, like, if they get out of hand, you should stare em down and show em who's alpha male... it works for Heero" he said as Quatre laughed._

_"Duo, Heero has no emotion and wags a gun at anyone who looks at him funny." Quatre stated. There was a small period of time where both of them were still and silent._

_"True– but still, you should be like.. A terrorist!" Duo stated, clearly happy with himself for coming up with the brilliant plan of getting Quatre to harden his attitude a bit._

_"A... terrorist..." Quatre asked, quirking an amused eyebrow._

_"Yeah, like, threaten to throw a grenade at em, threaten to shove a 22 up their asses.. Or! I got it, threaten them with soap" he said, making Quatre sputter into his coffe._

_"Soap? I thought were were talking about toughening my so called reputation?"_

_"We are, but everyone knows that soldiers are diry, so, threaten them with sop and they'll be like ' aiiiyyeeee nooo, I dun wanna be cleaeeeaaaannn" Duo squealed as Quatre couldn't help but laugh._

_"That sounded almost like an impression of Relena.."_

_"That's who I was aiming for.."_

_"Alah..."_

"I guess what I want to say Quatre, is that, don't give up that innocent out look on the world, it's in need of more people who can look at the world like it s a beautiful place, instead of a dead battle ground.. I know I did... And, as a ..last request... could you do me a favor?... you see, there are tons of kids on L2 like me... in fact, there are tons of kids all over the world who are victims of poverty, war and famine.. Could you.. Build a few places for the orphans to live? Give em a place to call home.. Becasue, I know, had I had that chance as a kid, maybe I would have turned out better than I did..."

Quatre shook his head...

"No duo.. You turned out just fine... and I'll do my best..." he said as Trowa patted his shoulder, giving him a small smile, reassuring th e blond that, even if Duo was dead, he was sure that the braided idiot would still hear him

Yazoo: That was a rather long chapter...

RoXian: well, I had to make up for my lack of info with flashbacks.. I knew that Quatre and Duo were friends, however, I also knew that they weren't the best of freinds... I think it was more out of respect... so, I had to make up a fe things to make up for what I didn't know about them meeting each other...

Yazoo: that part was amusing.

RoXian: I know! I had so much fun thinking up a scenario where Duo would meet Q-ball's sisters.. So I came up with the first thing that I would do... accuse my brother of bringing home a pizza boy, then, noticing that it was a gorgeous sex god right in front of me, glomp the hell out of him.. So I just had to put that in there... because all of the Duo fangirldom must agree that Duo, is indeed, a Sex God.

Yazoo: What about me?

Dante: and me?

RoXian: you two are in your own way, but right now, I'm talking about Duo.. Any who, the poll is still on, so keep voting away.. And please R&R11 I love hearing your opinions and comments! oh and, anyone wanna suggest a few scenarios for me to use in my "spirit of the Gundam" fanfic? Hmm?


	13. Nanashi

1 Disclaimer: lalala! Me no own Gundam Wing, but I own this plot.. NO STEALIE!

Warnings: Duo's mouth, that's about it

Chapter Nine:

"Nanashi"

"I have to say that meeting Quatre's sisters was the first and hopefully last encounter I will have with fangirls, bu that's nothing compared to about being eaten by a lion and almost scared out of my wits as a certain someone's guardian chucked a bunch of _knives_ in my direction" At that point, everyone turned to Trowa who was smiling faintly... there was no doubting who's sister the American pilot was talking about... considering there were only two people in the small group that had sisters, and only one of them had enough precision to throw a knife and miss someone's head.. It just had to be him.

"Yeah, got you're attention now eh Trowa? You certainly shaved a few years off of my life... but then again, now that I look back on it, I don't mind... you should feel special, you're the only clown I'm not afraid of. And to make a long story short.. Mom.. Circus, clown attack, pie in face... that's all you need to know, let your imaginations run wild with that. Anyways.. I think we met through Q-ball, at least, that's how I remember it... by that time I had only known that there were three gundam pilots, me, Heero and Quatre, but when I was informed of another one– that would be you– well, I couldn't resist the temptation of creating another Shinigami follower... that means that I came in peace and wanted to be friends..."

_Duo covered his eyes slightly as he and Quatre walked into a well lit tent housing many animals that Duo thought he would never see in his life._

_"Uh, Quatre.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why are we in a circus tent?"_

_"Oh! This is where the other one is" he said happily as Duo just blinked as the blond waved._

_"Good Afternoon, Trowa!" he called as Duo looked up._

_Standing next to an elephant wearing nothing but a pair of skin tight pants that Duo told himself were apart of the show, was a tall teenager the same age, if not a year older than the two gundam pilots approaching. Duo noted the look in the young man's eyes and quickly determined it as a certain form of loneliness and helplessness.. Comething he himself had experienced early in life._

_"Hello Quatre.." Replied the youth as he looked at Duo._

_"Before you say anything.. Yes I'm a guy" Duo said indignantly, putting a little pout on his face, reading the expression that the other had given him._

_"I can tell that from your voice now... Trowa Barton" he said, sticking out his hand. Duo took it with a little smile_

_"Duo Maxwell, nice to meet another pilot" he said as the other smiled slightly, not used to the good greetings from people he didn't really know all that much._..

" I don't know how I could see it, but there was something in your eyes that told me everything about the person that they called Trowa. If it was one thing I was good at, it was reading people by the color, depth and emotions that they shown through their eyes.. And you, my dear friend, as much as you used to hate admitting it, were like an open book to me. There were so many times I could look at you and see my own grieving soul.. I'm here to tell you now, that just because something happens due to an action you preformed, doesn't mean that it's entirely your fault... You were just a cause that lead to the affect... Believe me, if I had not done it so many times before, I would be thinking the same things.. Really though, I'm not going to lecture you, that's what Catherine is for haha... Actually Trowa.. I'm here to explain to you what you mean..." Trowa blinked, confused as to what Duo meant by "_what you mean'_

"You see, when everyone is born, they are given a name.. A special significant name that means something to the giver of that name... That remains the same to you.. Just because Trowa Barton is not your true and given name, does not mean that it doesn't belong to you. I know it must plague you every night to know that you do not know your true name... I know because I slept the same way for a while... I cannot remember my true name.. But would you really have the heart and will power to call me anything other than Duo Maxwell? I thought not... and the same for you.. We wouldn't be able to go through life without calling you Trowa Barton.. That is who you are, and there has to be some significant meaning to it ne?"

Trowa looked down and smiled to himself... Duo was right, what was the sense in worrying over what is true name was... if everyone wanted to call him by the name he had chosen, then he would think no further on it..

"Trowa..." he looked up as three voices called out his name. Wufei, Quatre, and surprisingly, Heero were smiling at him. He smiled as well, and nodded.

"Trowa.. You're one of the very few people I cherish.. And I refuse to believe that you're a no name just because you have no name... so, you're going to go on and freaking live with Trowa Barton dammit, besides, it's catchy and fits your face so HA! Score one for the cherubs of fate... ok so there are no such things as cherubs, but c'mon, give a man his amusement... but, I meant it.. So... hey, do me a favor ne?"

Trowa smiled softly at the floor, anything.. He'd do anything for the pilot, just so.. So long as he could make his memory last.

"I want you to live on man, don't let something trivial like your name ruin a life that could be perfect.. I mean, having a name, even if it isn't your own, is better than no name right? You're Trowa Barton, not Nanashi" Trowa's eyes widened a little bit.. How had Duo known about that? How did he know that he'd once been called Nanashi!

"If you're wondering, about the Nanashi thing.. I met a girl once, when I was traveling, she was pretty cute, blond hair, blue eyes, you know, typical chick.. But there was something there that.. I dunno... she had walked up to me, we started conversation, and I told her about my friends.. When I mentioned you, she pulled out a picture, and lone behold, there was Trowa.. You make a cute kid Barton... anyways, she told me that you had been her only friend, and that she missed you terribly... I told her that, yeah, I knew ya, and I showed her a picture.. She seemed really surprised to see you alive.. And she asked me " How is Nanashi.?" and you want to know what I said?" The boys stopped, listening.

"I told her that "well, I don't know a nanashi, but I know Trowa" do something for me pal? Will ya look her up and talk to her? If it's one thing I've learned, it's that time heals old scars, and that's the best kind of Neosporin that you can get.. So, go talk to Miidie"

Trowa nodded his head, the braided pilot was right, time healed most scars, and he was older, and he'd betrayed many people, so there was no reason that he couldn't forgive the girl for something that had happened when he was seven years old..

"Right.. Now we get down to my last buddy-ol pal... Wuffles"

"Dear god no..."

Here it is, gomen ne for the looooooooooooooong wait. School has finally started, and being a senior is harder than I thought. Many of my classes take up my time and I have no time to be updating my stories and stuff.. So, just as a heads up, updates for my stories will be farther apart than expected, I have LOADS of work to do, and applying for colleges takes up the time in between. Plus, I've been suffering from Laryngitis for a few days now, so I've been sleeping a lot zZZzZZzzzzzZ

However, there IS good news.. This story is almost finished... two more chapters and I will have finished my first story EVER! w00t! Anyways, R&R please, I'd like to hear what you have to say, and while you're at it, go read my other stories and one shots, I know they may not be your favorite genre's but still, just because you don't like Naruto or something, doesn't mean that you can't critique it on style and composition ja matta ne minna!


	14. gomen ne

1Gomen gomen gomen gomen Gomen gomen gomen gomen Gomen gomen gomen gomen Minna-san bows repeatedly I haven't been able to update because

1. I've been Majorly busy in school ( being a SENIOR sucks!)

2. I have been in a complete Writer's block

3. The holidays crept up on me

4. I freaking moved into Mum's house... that was a hectic day and a half

5. And I just haven't had the time to do anything that I would have liked

But I'm here to tell you that... I'M BACK!!!

Ti find out any mroe information here's what I need to tell you...

Since it becomes too much for me to update on my profile and it wastes space on my stories ( like now, I probably got your hopes up for a new chappy to Confessions.. Hence why I apologized) So I've devised a different way for you to go ahead and get updated on possibilities and upcoming events and such...

I've created a Livejournal for you all to see my updates, storie previews and such.. And you can review there and ebcome my friedn ( please?...)

Anywho, the link is on my profile, it's my homepage.. So go check it out, I will be updating it here in like ten minutes!!! Arigatou once again Minna!!!

3 R o X ii a n


	15. Wuffles

1RoXian– OMG! I haven't written for this thing in so long! I've been so busy, and every time I got free time, there was something else that I had to do.. It was NUTS!. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that I will shooting to finishing this damn story before the end of my weekend, which ends on Monday, so, "Confessions of a Soldier" is now off Hiatus you may all cheer now.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit... I'm a poor senior in highschool, who owns nothing more that what is given to her –not a lot mind you– so don't sue me for messing with the G-Boys.

Warnings: Same as always, Duo's mouth, other people swearing, blah, blah, blah...

Chapter Ten: Wuffles

"I don't remember when I started to call Wufei by anything other than... Chang or Wufei for that matter. As you can possibly imagine, my imagination is as big as the freaking Gundam I pilot, so I don't know where I came up with Wuffers, or Wuffles, or Wu-Tang, or Chang-hi Wu.. I'm sure there are plenty of others, but I don't have the will power to remember all of them, I'm lazy. Anyways, when I first met Wufei, I think I was playing checkers with Quatre – and I was winning, which is an awesome feat because Quatre always wins at checkers... Think he cheats–" The boys shook their heads, there was no way for anyone to cheat at checkers, well, maybe there was, but they were all perceptive enough not to get caught up in a little trick like that.

"He just waltzed right on in like he owned the cand began to talk to Heero. I wanted to walk over to him stick my finger in his eyeball and say " listen bitch, don't you knock? It's polite to knock ya know." but I didn't because that is highly rude of me and he had a sharp pointy sword with him." Wufei smirked, remembering the meeting with Duo. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone with that much energy ever in his lifetime...

_Duo stared down at the checkerboard before him. There were three of his pieces left and two of Quatre's. The blond was sitting there silently, waiting patiently for Duo._

_"You're over analyzing things Duo, I can't cheat at this game." he tried to reason, but Duo help up a hand._

_"Shhhh, I'm trying to use my Jedi mind powers to look into your brain and figure out how to beat you.. It's not working too well." he said as Heero snorted._

_"Something you wanna say spandex butt?" Duo asked and Quatre stifled a laugh, it was amazing, how Duo never missed a beat. There was silence before heero threw an ice cube at Duo. It hit him square in the head._

_"Hey! I'm the only one allowed to be childish around here!" he said as he placed a piece on the board. He watched as Quatre looked around the pieces for his next move. There was a beeping sound and the door to the compartment they were in slid open and Wufei, because of the little gravity that was in the space shuttle, glided into the room beside Heero. Duo looked at him weird for a moment, not having seen a Chinese person before, or rather one that was rude, before he turned back to Quatre to see him take Duo's last pieces in one move. He stared at it in shock._

_"WHAT!?" he squealed, causing both Heero and the new comer to look up._

_"I was beating you man! You had two pieces left." Quatre smiled at him._

_"Duo, you weren't paying attention to where you put your piece." he told him, pointing._

_"I don't want to hear it!" Duo joked. " You rigged that game, I know you did you little terrorist!" Duo joked, lifting up the checkerboard as he turned it over and over, just for good measure. " I'm sure you found a way, I know you did, just like your ancestors, sneaky bastards, blowing up buildings like the little terrorists that they are." he said as Quatre laughed._

_"I assure you I used no terroristic tactics."_

_"That's rather rude of you... to accuse him of such a dishonorable thing." spoke up the new comer. Duo stopped his fake tirade and looked at him._

_"Who are you?" he dead panned, not even realizing that Wufei had just chastised him for his mock comments to Wuatre._

_"Chang Wufei..." he muttered as Duo looked at him weird._

_"Yeah well, Wuffles, I was goofing around, I dare do that ya know." Wufie glared at him._

_"It is Wufei you annoying American idiot!" he said as Duo waved his hand non-chalantly._

_"Wuffles, Wufei, same thing and my name's Duo, please don't call my race stupid, even if we tend to be, nother game Quatre?" Wufei watched the exchange and turned to Heero._

_"Do tell me... is he bipolar or something? Schizophrenic maybe?" heero didn't look up._

_"At times..." was all he said..._

"Sorry bout that Fei, I really didn't mean anything by it, no disrespect, I was just trying to lighten the mood to everything. You see, I hate serious atmospheres, I get nervous a lot. I fell cramped and caged in those kind of situations, but there isn't any way to get away from them, so I try to lighten them up to make myself feel better. It just so happened that you were a perfect way to vent that.." Duo went silent, as it seemed he was collecting his thoughts together. Wufei was as well. He hadn't thought about Duo being a nervous person, in actuality, he hadn't seen him anything other than an annoyingly optimistic American before that morning. Now that he was looking deeper into the being that was Pilot 02, Do Maxwell, he was beginning to think that he had never, they had never really known him at all.

"Um... I don't know how to really say this , because you know I hate being sappy and I hate writing and vocalizing speeches.. But, all those times I made fun of you, your way of life, your beleifs and the fact that you still worshiped your dead wife... I'm really sorry about all of it. To me, it was just a weird way of keeping someone locked away in a memory and not letting them die in peace. But then I thought otherwise. You never really made fun of the things I believed in, hell, we got into an argument about god and shit..but you never even once made fun of the fact that I don't think there is a god..I wish I could say the same for myself.

You worship and remember Merien by naming your gundams after her, by fighting for justice and what's right, please, don't let anyone take that away from you. When you fight for someone you believe in and love, it makes you a hell of a lot stronger than any weapon ever could. So, please, keep on fighting for her, because if you don't, you'll forget every good thing about her, and I wouldn't want that for you." Wufei nodded his head slowly, he would, he would fight for Merien, keeping her spirit alive.

"I'll fight for you Duo, to keep you alive..." he said, almost hoping for an answer, knowing none would ever come.

"I've always trusted you Wufei, and this is something so important that I need you for... Hilde is my life.. I don't.. If I lived, I'd have asked her to marry me." That was a surprise. The four of them looked around at each other in shock. They'd known the two were very close and in a relationship, but marriage?.

"In the second drawer in my desk, the little black box, that's for her.. Give it to her for me.. Will you? I've loved her with everything I've ever had and I don't ever want her to be alone. Wufei, Hilde can't be alone, not without me, I'm sure if I die, it's going to tear her apart and she won't be fixed from it.. I don't want that, I want her to live a happy life, even if it isn't with me. Would you.. Would you give her the letter that's under the box and tell her I love her? I want her to know that no mater what happens I always will, it won't ever stop..." Duo went silent and Wufei had toput his head in his hands to block out the tears. To think that Duo would never be able to tell Hilde once more that he loved her, to have her wake up without Duo there beside her.. He looked up to see the other three much int eh same way he was. Quatre was openly crying, the heels of his hands to his eyes. Trowa's head was bent and he saw a few tears falling down his cheeks. Heero had plain gotten up from his seat and walked over to a filing cabinet, leaning on it and clenching his fists. They hadn't cried for him, none of them had even dared themselves to do so, and now, it seemed alright, like Duo had given them permission to do so.

He began to speak once more, and they listened intently, knowing that Duo's monologue was coming to an end.

"Well.. That's all I really need and have to say, other than, you guys are the best.. And I'll miss ya, but don't think I'll ever leave your sides, you know you can't get rid of me that easily..." he paused and it sounded like he was crying.

"I..I don't want to.. To admit it, but I'm afraid to die.. I'm afraid that, when I die.. Everything'll stop, I don't want to think about not living.. But, even I know that some day I will have to..I just." he took a deep breath with more resolve. " I love you guys, and I'll miss ya like hell, just, make sure you live on for me, I want tons of freaking nieces and nephews running around! HaHA" They smiled and laughed as well. " Well, I guess this is the good bye them.. I wish you all the best.. All my love and friendship... Duo." there was a static sound and then the cd was finished.

The five of them stood and sat in that room for what seemed like eternity. It was silent, Duo's words and life pouring through their veins like a new reason to live. Wufei was the first to do anything. He stood from his chair and walked over to Duo's desk, opening the second drawer. There was the tell-tale black box Duo had told them about, and the letter. He stuffed both of them in his jacket and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at their faces.

"I have a delivery to make..and a woman to reassure, I'll see you guys later." and with that, he left the room. Heero was right behind him. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other.

"Well, I guess.. This _is_ good bye my friend... may your soul always be protected." Quatre bowed his head to the uniform that was sitting neatly on Duo's office desk before he too walked from the office, this time smiling.

MINISTORY!!!!!

Hilde looked at Wufei, her bloodshot eyes gazing at him in sadness. He gave her a reluctant smile.

"I've got something for you.. From Duo..." he said as she allowed him in the small apartment. He was impressed, it was clean.

"D-duo always cleaned it up, it wasn't ever mes-messy..." she said sniffling. Yet again, even rom the grave he was surprising him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the box and the letter.

"Duo... specifically wanted to you have these, and.. I was told to tell you, that he loves you no matter what..." he said as he turned to leave. She held onto the back of his jacket. He turned to look at her.

"Please? Can you stay until I finish... until I finish reading this?" she asked as he nodded and walked with ehr to a living room. There was a picture of Duo kissing her cheek on the wall, they looked really happy.

Hilde opened the box and the tears immediately came to her eyes, a lovely diamond was in there. She pulled it out and put it on and then hurriedly opened the letter.

_Hilde,_

_Hey baby...Sorry to have to be writing this to you, but I can't do this in person, because by now, I'm probably not with you guys anymore. I love you, I loved and still love you so much that I wanted to spend my life with you, have kids with you, and die with you.. But it was decided that I was to die a bit early. I don't want you to be sad, because you know that I will always be with you, that will never change " till death do us part", had we gotten married, even that wouldn't have mattered, I'd have still loved you. I regret not spending all my time with you, telling you I loved you more often, but now, I'll always say it. When you go to sleep, when you wake up, when you get married, when you're with the guys, and when you're alone. I'm always going to tell you that I love you. So, please, take this ring, and I want you to keep it as long as you live, a lasting article of devotion to you from me... I love you baby, forever._

_Love, Duo_

Hilde was sobbing now and Wufei was hugging her, rubbing her back softly as she hiccuped into his jacket.

"Duo's .. I wanted.. I wanted to tell him, Wanted to tell him the good news when he got back from the fight." she sobbed." I wanted to let him know that.. That he was going to be.. I was.." s he couldn't get it out, but Wufei didn't need to hear her say it. He could tell by how she looked, the light in her eyes, that even in her sadness was there.

"We'll go tell him.. When you're ready, all of us will go tell him together...I'm sure he would have been astatic." She looked up at Wufei. " if you ever need anything Hilde.. I will be only a call away, and I am sure the others will as well..." he said as she nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you Wufei... thank you..."

OMGOMGOMGO I LOVED IT!!!! this was so sweet and sad and I hated to end it -cries- What did you all think? Did you like it at all? Please R&R to tell me

As an added note. Anything that I will begin to write will have a notice posted on my LIVEJOURNAL, the link is on my home page. Don't feel afraid to just link to me and add me as a friend, all my story updates will be there. Arigtou minna-san!!!


	16. RIP Duo

1Arigatou to those who reviewed this last chapter, **MousyCoon, darkrevenge, Kidishcaresh, ChaosLady, Tora-chan**. You guys make my world go round. I was so surprised to hear that I made someone cry! It was amazing, but, I'm afraid that this is the last chapter in the story. Everything is going to wrap up in this one...

Disclaimer: Again, I own NOTHING! Zip, zilch, nada.. I ish a poor student, pity me XD

Warnings.:: Perhaps language, dunno yet

AN: This will take place over a series of months up until a few after the birth of Duo's son

FinalChapter Eleven: In Memory of...

**_With Heero_**...

Heero's eyes scanned the crowd of kids standing before him, many having been pulled out of nowhere, half of them just as nervous as a boy on a prom date. He sighed. He wanted to keep this recruit as close to Duo as possible, not only because it would keep the hole in all of their hearts closed, but also to fill the hole in Deathscythe as well. The gundam, as crazy as it sounds, was used to Duo, and it would take a bit of adjusting. Many of these boys were rowdy, and rough, the jock type that would have been pulled off of a college football team, he didn't like it.

"Do any of them meet the requirements? Governor Yuy?" a soldier asked. Heero shook his head.

"I know that its hard sir... to replace Pilot 02, but not everyone can be him..." the soldier tried, and Heero decided to ignore him.

"OI! Hands off man!!!" someone down at the end of the line yelled as he stood in the middle of a circle of people. Heero tilted his head a little bit to get a good look at him.

Hew as scrawny, but there seemed to be a bit of muscle on him, good for stealth and speed. His hair was blond, but Heero was sure that he was seeing a few brown, maybe black highlights. His blue eyes were giving an all familiar glare to the people that were surrounding him, and Heero almost saw the exact copy of Duo, up against Oz junkies wishing to chop his hair off because he annoyed them. This kid even had a ponytail.

"Perfect..." he murmured, walking down the line of people until he got to the circle and the boy.

"You're just a scrawny street kid, what could you possibly be here for?"

"Yeah, this is the big boys' pool, go down town to the shelter."

"I'm here for one reason, and one reason only, I don't want my freedom to be taken away, and none ya'll are gonna stop me." the kid said and Heero smiled– he was perfect.

"Gentlemen..." he said as the boys split and stood into line, leaving the boy there looking flustered. He saw a black eye beginning to form.

"What's your name?" he asked as she boy pulled himself from his bent position to his full height.

"Aaron... Aaron Baker." he said as Heero pulled something from in his pocket. He held it out to Aaron who looked at it confused.

It was a small scythe on a chain, silver and emerald. His eyes lit up at it.

"Welcome to the base... Pilot 002.. You are now the new pilot for Gundam Deathscythe Hell.. I congratulate you." everyone, including Aaron stared at him in shock.

"You're not kidding? I'm the pilot?" heero nodded his head.

"As long as I see improvement and capabilities, you're the new pilot.. I will let you know now.. The rest of us have high expectations." Aaron grinned and saluted Heero.

"I'll try my best to be just like Duo Maxwell, Governor Sir!" he said as Heero gave a rare smile.

"I'm sure you will, if you'll follow me, I'll have you meet the rest of the boys."

"Sir, don't you have a meeting to be at? Concerning when you'll take ESUN office?" Aaron asked and Heero nodded his head.

"This is far more important, and I can always call them up later, Relena will understand, after all, it gives her a little longer to be Queen..." He said as they walked from the line up.

_**With Quatre...**_

"Move it a little more to the left... a little more... THERE! You got it, drop it down easily." Quatre smiled as the Identification stone was dropped gently in front of the building before him. People began to cheer as he walked over to the podium that was set up beside the stone's location. He cleared his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... boys and girls who have all attended this revealing, I would like to thank you in the honor of a fallen comrade. This project was a final wish to a friend... no, a great _brother_ of mine who gave his life for the peace we now revel in.. He wanted a place where young men and women could grow up, become adopted children, and have families such as he never had." he said as the cloth was ripped form the nicely polished stone.

"I would like to welcome all to the "Duo Maxwell Memorial Orphanage for Less Fortunate Children" he said as people began to scream and cheer and children from the streets suddenly poured out of nowhere and into the facility. He watched them with a light heart, seeing the enthusiasm as they reached the bedroom quarters and began to pick beds.

Someone suddenly yanked on his jacket and he looked down into th purple eyes of a little girl. He had to blink, she almost looked like Duo. She was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Pale skin, curious eyes and matted hair pulled back into little bow. Her clothing seemed to be too big on her, causing her to seem so small and fragile. He was in love with her at first sight. Smiling, he bent down so that he was at her level.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked as she blushed a little bit.

"Its... It's Jenna..." she said as he smiled.

"That's a very pretty name Jenna." she smiled back at him.

"Is this place.. Did he really want it?" she asked, taking him by surprise. " Does this mean Mister Duo isn't coming back?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as she wrung her hands in the dress.

"Well, Mister Duo told me he'd be back to see me someday, when he was done fightin'... does this mean that he's not comin' back?" she asked and Quatre's heart broke.

"Oh my.. You poor thing... no, Duo isn't coming back, Duo is gone." he said as the little tears welled in her eyes.

"Oh.. I.. I see..." He pulled her to him, allowing the little sobs to wrack her body before he stood up with her in his arms, a determined thought in his head.

"Would you like to come home with me?" he asked as she looked at him curiously.

"With you?"

"Duo was a very good friend of mine, and I go to visit him all the time.. Would you like to come live with me and my sisters?" he asked as her face lit up.

"I wanna live with you! I wanna see Mister Duo alllllll the time." she said and he laughed, causing her to laugh as well. That laugh was gorgeous, and he couldn't help but look to the sky above him.

'_Duo... I vow to take care of this little girl, just for you, my friend...'_

_**With Trowa...**_

Trowa looked up at the apartment building before him, it didn't seem too bad, not a shoddy place. It was just a rather large coincidence that, when he was working on the slums there on L2, _her_ home happened to be only a few more blocks away from it.

'_Look her up for me buddy... time is the best Neosporin for old wounds_' he clenched his hand a little tighter than necessary but the matter was already set, he would do this, he would look her up and talk to her... they were both grown, and childhood memories were most likely a blur. He could start over. By the time he'd finished reassuring himself that this was a good thing, he was standing outside of her door. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and lifted his hand to knock on the door. There wasn't an answer at first, so he knocked again, his heart sinking at the fact that this may have just been a futile attempt at nothing.

"Hold on a minute!!" someone called from within. He took a step back as a blond woman came to the door. She was dressed in a nice turtle neck, a light pink that accented her pale face and eyes. He almost caught himself blushing... this _couldn't_ be Middie...

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked, looking over the Preventer uniform that he was wearing.

"I'm... Is there a Middie Une who lives here?" he asked as she opened the door all the way to look at him fully.

"I'm she... who are you?" she asked. Trowa held out his hand for her.

"Trowa Barton... but, I believe you know me as."

"Nanashi?!" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she took in the tall man before her. She rushed forward, her hands touching his face and his shoulders.

"Oh my god I thought that boy.. Duo I think his name was.. I thought that he was joking, that we knew the same person.. Oh.. Nana-"

"My name is Trowa... please, I have a name Miidie." he said as she nodded her head and beckoned him in.

"Yes, Trowa, I'm sorry I just.. I haven't seen you since... since that time." she said, as he followed her inside.

" I want to start over again." he said as she turned to him.

"Start over?"

"We knew each other during a horrible war, and we were on both sides of that war. I m asking you now, as a Gundam pilot, as a friend, and as a man, if we could start over again." Miidie gave him a sweet smile and she nodded her head.

"I would like that, Trowa.. Btu could you tell me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Duo, how is he doing?" she asked, pouring them coffee. His mouth became dry and his fist clenched inside of his pocket.

"Duo...Duo is dead." she turned to him in shock to see pain in his eyes.

"He's dead?"

"He was killed when we were in battle, and it was his lasting request that I rebuilding his home for him.. And he told me... wisely told me that Time could heal all wounds, and so..." she hugged him tightly.

"Please, let me help you.. If it weren't for him, I don't think either of us would be seeing each other.." he nodded his head.

"Yes.. I would like that..."

_**With Wufei And Hilde...**_

Wufei smiled down at the little boy in his arms, he was currently sleeping, so he was allowing the quiet time to be an excuse to hold the miracle. Upon his birth, this little boy had looked like a mini copy of his father, and now, with a tuft of brown hair on his head. Wufei was sure that he would be exactly like his father.

"Is he sleeping?" came a soft voice from the hallway. He turned to see Hilde standing there.

"Only just though... c'mere." Wufei moved over and Hilde came up beside him and sat down next to him, curled into his side so that she could look down at the little bundle. Blue-violet eyes opened and the baby cooed happily at seeing his mother. She smiled and reached a finger down to his own.

"Hello Jayden." she said. He cooed and Wufei smiled.

"Duo would be very proud Hilde... " he said as a sad but soft smile came to her face.

"Yes... Yeas I'm sure he would be." she let out a little laugh as Wufei allowed her to hold her son.

"In fact, he would be smothering Jayden with love, spoiling him rotten." Wufei snorted.

"I don't think that will change, he has enough family now that Duo's job has been taken up by everyone, I'm sure Heero will love to baby him as well." he said as Hilde looked at him.

"Heero Yuy, baby a baby? That's something you don't see every day."

"No, but he's changed quite a bit... I'll get that." he said as the telephone began to ring. He got up from the couch and walked over.

"Chang residence?... no I'm sorry, the shop is closed today... no, we'll open in about a week, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." he said and hung up. Hilde looked over the couch.

"Who was that?"

"Someone wanted their car fixed, I had to tell them that we were closed.. I suppose the shop's title is catchy enough." he said as she smiled.

"Duo always wanted it to be called "Maxwell body and design" I'm glad you helped me with it." she said as he kissed her forehead.

"Anything Hilde." he replied as she stood up.

"Why don't we call the others? We can all go see Duo.. I want him to see his son... and the others too, they haven't seen him." She said as Wufei smiled and nodded.

"I will contact them..."

Do's grave sight was near the back of the cemetery, closest to the Dogwood trees that had been planted there. No one could miss it, they had all been there plenty of times to recognize the head stone. Not only that, it was the only grave sight in the entire cemetery that had a Death angel over looking the grave with it's ghastly scythe, but they knew he would want nothing else. Hilde stood close to it, watching the flowers graze over cold stone, knowing that her love was underneath that soil sleeping peacefully.

"Ohayo Gozamasu!!!" someone called and she sand Wufei turned to see Quatre walking towards them, a little brown haired girl holding onto his hand.

"Good morning Quatre, Jenna." Wufei said as the little girl took the flowers from Quatre and ran over to Duo's grave. She set them down gently and smiled.

"There you go Mister Duo!!" she chirped happily. "The flowers will keep you company." she said and the adults all smiled as she ran back to Quatre who picked her up.

"How is the orphanage doing? I heard the first facility filled up rather quickly." Wufei said as Quatre nodded his head.

"The average amount of adoptions ranges from ten to twenty children in a week.. And I've just gotten in touch with Trowa's company and they have decided to help us build a few on L2 as well." he said as Jenna gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Trowa coming as well?" Quatre nodded again.

"He and Miidie will be here shortly.. What about you, Hilde, how are you doing?" he asked as she smiled.

"We're fine... Jayden is getting big." Quatre laughed.

"Let me see my nephew." he said, walking over to her.

Hilde lifted the blanket that was over the car seat on the ground and Quatre let out a laugh.

"Duo through and through Hilde... he's gorgeous." he said as the baby yawned and went back to sucking on his binky, still sleeping.

"Is that Jayden-chan?" asked a new voice and they turned to see Heero and a boy walking towards them. Heero was dressed in a nice suit while the boy was in the Preventer greens. He shook Wufei's hand and hugged Hilde.

"How are you doing?" he asked as she smiled.

"I'm doing great Heero, Wufei is taking good care of Jayden and I." she said as Heero nodded and beckoned Aaron forwards.

"This is Aaron Baker.. He is Duo's..." he paused, it wouldn't sound right calling the kid his replacement.

"I'm the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, in Duo-san's memory." he said as Hilde nodded her head.

"It's nice to meet you Aaron, thank you, for taking care of his beloved Deathscythe.

"Not a problem ma'am, anything for a childhood hero."

They didn't wait tehre for long before Trowa came walkign throught he small grassy hills, a blond holding onto his arm.

"I take it this is Miss Miidie?" Quatre asked as Trowa nodded his head and looked over to Heero who was holding Jayden.

"SA, Heero, I didn't know you and Relena had married." he joked as Heero glared at him.

"Not mine, Duo's." he said as Miidie looked down at the baby who was giggling as Heero tickled him.

"He looks just like him.." Hilde smiled and took Jayden from Heero, bending down to the grave sight before her.

"Duo... love..." she said softly, and everyone gathered around her as she held out the baby boy.

"Duo this is your son... this is Jayden Michael..." she said softly. There was no answer, though it was almost as if the braided pilot was playing with the baby, because Jayden reached into the air with giggles of happiness. She felt a tug of tears.

"Duo... We miss you..." she said as Wufei bent down next to her, hand on her shoulder.

"Maxwell... she's in good hands.. I'll take very good care of her." he said as they stood.

"We love you Duo.." Quatre said as Jenna nodded her head in agreement. They all stood there silently in memory of the fallen pilot before Heero turned to everyone.

"C'mon, let's go to dinner, a reunion in Duo's name.. I'll buy." he said as they agreed and followed him. Jenna took one last look over her father's shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw a wraith like figure standing beside the Black angel. He upturned his head and gave her a big grin and put his finger to his lips and winked at her. Two large black wings spread behind his body and she waved at him over Quatre's shoulder happily.

"Good bye mister Duo."s he whispered as the premonition disappeared just as suddenly as it had, to return to the life after life. Jenna smiled and turned back around, hugging Quatre, she'd keep that a secret to herself, for another time.

Omg... I finished Confessions...I'm in a state of shock.. My masterpiece has finally come to an end. Though it was a long trek, I'm so proud of this fic and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will not be my only story, I have, in fact, a few one shots started and a new story I'm working on, go check those ones out. And please, even though this story had been finished, I would like to hear some reviews from all of you, even after it's been up forever. I still like to hear from my fans See you later Minna-san.


End file.
